De la Nuit : Choix, Changement et Destin
by BunnyJack97
Summary: TRADUCTION. Responsabilité, rejet, amour, colère, aventure... Le temps s'écoule rapidement pour les humains et les dragons de Beurk, mais le destin finit par nous retrouver tôt ou tard. Combien de temps peuvent-ils fuirent les conséquences de leurs choix ? Séquelle de De la Nuit. Beaucoup d'OC, avec les enfants d'Harold et de Krokmou en personnages principaux.
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà, la séquelle est officiellement démarrée !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien du tout, l'univers de Dragons appartient à DreamWorks et l'histoire et les OC appartiennent à mathmonkey167 qui a très gentiment accepté que je traduise son travail. Et titesouris a tout aussi gentiment accepté d'être ma beta. Je les remercie toutes les deux**

 **Si vous n'avez pas lu De la Nuit, je vous conseille de le faire, parce que sinon vous ne comprendrez pas d'où viennent les OC.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1- PROLOGUE

Le temps s'écoula rapidement sur l'île de Beurk. Avant qu'Harold ne s'en rende compte, sa fille avait dix ans, et montrait déjà des signes qu'elle allait suivre son chemin de près.

D'un peu trop près, si on lui posait la question, parce que même si elle parvenait à ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds la plupart du temps, elle avait tendance à renverser des choses et à créer de la destruction en général. Le village était frappé de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à son père, avec des cheveux auburn en bataille et des yeux verts inquisiteurs, mais son comportement rendait vraiment la ressemblance complète. Elle était la nouvelle apprentie de Gueulfor, comme le vieux forgeron ne pouvait plus rien apprendre de nouveau à Harold. Ainsi, elle créa toute sorte de gadgets intéressants, principalement des jouets pour ses petits frère et sœurs, et elle avait même créé sa propre selle pour son dragon lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. Mais elle avait aussi quelques inventions... moins utiles, tentant souvent de reproduire le comportement des dragons. Une fois, elle avait déniché une des boîtes métalliques de gaz de Braguettaure de son père, qu'il utilisait pour son épée de feu. L'enfonçant dans un objet brillant avec une gâchette, elle avait créé un mini lance-flammes, avec lequel elle avait joyeusement brûlé des petites plantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette accidentellement le feu à un arbre entier, créant une sorte de feu de forêt.

Harold avait été de la réprimander, ce qui l'avait fait pleurer, ce qui le fit se sentir très mal. Astrid fut la seule à voir, au-delà de la leçon à moitié sérieuse, la fierté évidente qu'Harold ressentait envers l'ingéniosité de leur fille.

Puis vint le jour où elle créa sa propre paire d'ailes en cuir et entreprit de sauter du toit de leur maison, Sombren la regardant nerveusement depuis le sol. Cela s'était terminé par un bras droit douloureusement cassé, ce qui était assez chanceux pour Aeri, parce qu'elle était gauchère.

Astrid et Harold, et tout le village, étaient juste reconnaissants qu'Erik ne semble posséder aucun des intérêts inhabituels de sa sœur. A la place, il satisfaisait sa curiosité en lisant des livres, et autant d'informations qu'il pouvait rassembler sur les dragons. Des livres sur à peu près tous les autres sujets aussi, qu'Harold lui procura des nombreux marchands qui venaient à Beurk.

Car sous la direction d'Harold, Beurk était devenue une plate-forme centrale d'échanges dans les mers du nord, pas seulement entre les tribus mais aussi dans les territoires plus éloignés. Le Marchand Johann avait étendu son commerce pour inclure presque douze bateaux, qu'il envoyait dans les quatre coins du monde. Ils revenaient avec des épices exotiques, des tissus, des trésors, et le plus important pour la famille Haddock : des livres.

Lorsque la petite Alyka arriva cinq ans plus tard, tout le monde se demanda de qui elle tiendrait. Erik, qui avait deux ans de moins qu'Aeri, avait des yeux marron foncé comme sa grand-mère et les yeux bleus de sa mère. Alyka avait à la fois les cheveux blonds de sa mère et ses yeux bleus, était vivace et énergétique et, en grandissant, incroyablement endurcie. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment âgée pour tenir sa première hache, Astrid était là, lui montrant fièrement la bonne technique pour utiliser son arme au mieux tout en évitant de perdre ses doigts.

Krokmou avait aussi sa propre famille qui grandissait. Harold et lui avaient une sorte d'accord étrange. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour faire venir de nouveaux enfants au monde le plus possible au même moment. Sombren grandit aux côtés d'Aeri, et la deuxième enfant de Krokmou et de Foudre, Storm, fut élevée avec Erik. Là où Erik était calme et réservé, Storm, aux yeux verts, était audacieuse et aventureuse, mais ensemble ils faisaient l'équipe parfaite. Alyka naquit juste avant que Soturi, aussi aux yeux verts, n'éclose, toutes deux sans peurs et énergétiques. Aucun des couples de parents n'avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fini, mais il semblait prudent de faire une pause pour un moment pour veiller sur leurs trois premiers enfants respectifs.

Cendres avait maintenant vingt ans, mince de ses vols entre la colonie de Furies Nocturnes et Beurk, et Ash avait quinze ans, magnifique et intelligente. Cendres trouvait souvent des excuses pour éviter d'amener sa sœur avec lui lors de ses voyages, partiellement à cause de ses ailes qui, ayant été cassées dix ans auparavant, n'avaient jamais regagné leur force complète, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir près d'un seul Furie Nocturne mâle plus jeune de l'île.

Il était tacitement entendu que Cendres allait bientôt devenir le second de Krokmou. Jumper était de plus en plus vieux, et comptait de plus en plus sur le jeune dragon au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Cendres travaillait dur et faisait très attention, sachant que son rôle ne consistait pas seulement à être l'émissaire entre la colonie de Furie Nocturnes et Beurk, mais aussi à être l'Alpha remplaçant au cas où Krokmou serait absent.

Il avait passé un moment à y réfléchir, mais Cendres avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas être Alpha. La pression d'être chef ne le tentait pas, donc il passait son temps à apprendre comment faire fonctionner les choses dans les coulisses, où le stress n'était pas aussi grand.

A cause de cela, toutes les attentes tombèrent sur Sombren. A dix ans, il avait déjà les pattes bien occupées à essayer de garder Aeri hors d'autant d'ennuis que possible, sans parler d'apprendre la bonne façon d'arbitrer des disputes et de parler publiquement et de s'occuper de la collecte de la nourriture et du stockage et de chapeauter les activités humain/dragon... les responsabilités d'un Alpha étaient variées, et pour quelqu'un de dix ans, écrasantes. Heureusement, Krokmou était encore dans les débuts de son règne, et ne forçait pas trop son enfant aîné. Il comprenait parfaitement bien la quantité d'énergie qu'il fallait pour garder un humain curieux hors des ennuis, et Aeri approchait rapidement l'âge où l'étendue de ses mésaventures allait augmenter exponentiellement. Même ainsi, le seul réconfort de Sombren lorsqu'Aeri n'était pas là était Ash, qui maintint son amitié avec lui, alors même que le temps menait leurs vies dans différentes directions.

En ce qui concernait Aeri, cet âge arriva bien trop tôt pour les résidents de Beurk. Mais assez étrangement, plutôt que de causer _plus_ de dégâts, Aeri sembla... se calmer. A quinze ans, elle faisait déjà la taille de sa mère, et était plutôt fine, mais elle semblait utiliser ses complexes pour apprendre. Elle écoutait plus, et faisait un tout petit peu moins part de ses opinions. Elle commença à s'entraîner plus rigoureusement avec Sombren, prenant rapidement la tête de leur classe à l'Académie, surpassant les autres étudiants de leur âge à la fois en savoir et en capacités, sans parler de leur succès dans les courses de dragons. Elle travaillait joyeusement avec les armes, mais ne semblait pas en préférer une en particulier.

Erik, seulement deux ans derrière elle, partageait sa minceur, mais il avait commencé à garder du temps en dehors de ses études pour pratiquer avec une épée que son père lui avait fait. Lui aussi s'éleva à la tête de sa classe, et même si beaucoup de Vikings voulaient dire que le succès des enfants Haddock était dû à leurs Furies Nocturnes, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils étaient aussi des individus remarquables eux-mêmes.

* * *

 **Ce prologue est court, et les chapitres suivants sont relativement petits eux aussi, mais ils deviennent de plus en plus gros avec le temps**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai une annonce à faire. Cette année je suis rentrée à la fac, et j'ai clairement moins de temps qu'avant. Plutôt que de stresser parce que je n'arriverai pas à faire les chapitres à temps, je préfère malheureusement réduire le rythme de publication à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de temps entre deux chapitres, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire parce que je ne tiens pas à arrêter la traduction, mais je ne veux pas non plus que ça interfère avec mes études parce que la fac représente beaucoup de boulot.**

 **Ceci étant dit, en avant pour le chapitre 2 !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

A dix-sept ans, Aeri était devenue remarquablement plus gracieuse, et était presque aussi grande que son père. Sa mère l'avait bien entraînée, et elle montrait des compétences avancées lorsqu'elle maniait toutes sortes d'armes, bien qu'elle semble préférer la lance que son père lui avait donnée pour son seizième anniversaire. Le bout était fait de fer de Gronk, et le manche était d'un bois dense et poli qui convenait parfaitement à sa paume. Le cuir qui attachait la pique était de la même couleur que le bois, un marron riche, et deux petites plumes blanches pendaient des liens.

Le village l'adorait, et elle avait un nombre impressionnant d'admirateurs parmi les Vikings de son âge, qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer. Tous les amis d'Harold et d'Astrid avaient des enfants, sans parler des autres jeunes Vikings du village, qui étaient tous émerveillés par ses talents et son partenaire Furie Nocturne. Elle était la combinaison parfaite de sa mère et de son père, forte et réfléchie, bien qu'elle possède une grande partie de leur détermination. Ce qui, malheureusement, lui attirait encore des ennuis, tout comme son dégoût pour la responsabilité et sa nature un peu imprudente.

\- Aeri ! Il faut que tu contrôles ta colère !

Harold était sur le point de crier dans la salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée de leur maison qui continuait à s'agrandir, mais il se retenait.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un, sois polie et reste loin de lui !

\- J'ai essayé, papa, mais il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre partout en me regardant bizarrement !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu lui envoies ton dragon au beau milieu de la nuit, surtout quand il se trouve que ce dragon est un _Furie Nocturne_!

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses mains sur moi ! Il avait une odeur horrible, et il me collait pour essayer de m'embrasser et-

\- Et lui casser le nez, le frapper à l'estomac, et lui enfoncer ton genou... tu sais, _là-_ ça n'était pas assez ?

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir, dit-elle sarcastiquement. NON !

\- Si quelque chose comme ça arrive, tu sais que tu dois venir directement nous voir, moi ou ta mère. Tu ne dois pas faire justice toi-même ! Maintenant il faut que j'empêche les Andouillettes de déclarer la guerre parce que ton dragon a suspendu le fils de leur Chef la tête en bas par son _slip_ aux portes du Grand Hall ! Il aurait pu être gravement blessé !

\- J'aimerais qu'il le soit, grommela Aeri.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu sais que je déteste les Andouillettes autant que le prochain Hooligan.

Son père baissa la voix, regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas entendus, même s'ils étaient dans leur propre maison.

\- Mais le fait est qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de commencer une guerre maintenant. Pas quand on a autant de marchands qui doivent arriver le mois prochain.

\- Pourquoi ça ne t'énerve pas plus ? s'écria-t-elle. Il aurait fait bien plus que m' _embrasser_ si je n'avais pas pris les choses en main !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? lui demanda son père, incrédule. Si ça aidait les choses, je tuerais l'idiot moi-même. Mais je sais que tu es en sécurité, même sans Sombren pour te protéger. Ta mère t'a bien entraînée. Même _dix_ garçons Andouillettes ne pourraient pas espérer te vaincre.

Elle commença à protester, mais il leva une main, la faisant taire.

\- Aeri. Tout ça m'énerve probablement plus que toi, et pas à cause de _tes_ actions. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. Je vais aller dire au Chef des Andouillettes que si son fils ou toute autre personne de sa tribu dépasse à nouveau les limites en territoire Hooligan, ce seront _eux_ qui auront la guerre.

Il s'arrêta, l'air pensif.

\- Il n'est pas si mal. Puant ? Oui. Beaucoup de cheveux ? Définitivement. Mais il n'a pas un mauvais cœur, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut le raisonner.

Son père se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Pendant un moment elle resta raide, essayant de résister, mais elle finit par rendre son étreinte, le laissant la réconforter. Reculant, il lui caressa le menton d'une main et posa l'autre sur son épaule.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien.

La relâchant, il ouvrit la porte avant et sortit.

\- Krokmou !

En quelque moments, des battements d'ailes purent être entendus, et Aeri put entendre la voix de son père.

\- C'est l'heure de faire un peu de diplomatie, mon grand.

Aeri retint à peine sa frustration. Son père avait raison, comme d'habitude, mais ça ne rendait pas sa vie plus facile du tout.

\- Pourquoi ça criait ? dit une petite voix de l'autre bout de la pièce et Aeri leva la tête pour voir sa petite sœur de cinq ans, Wren, debout en haut des escaliers, se frottant les yeux avec un petit poing.

 _Leur dispute avait dû la réveiller de sa sieste._

\- Oh, pour rien. J'ai encore fait quelque chose de stupide, dit-elle, souriant tandis qu'elle s'approchait du bas des escaliers, tendant les bras.

Wren descendit joyeusement les escaliers en chancelant, suivie de près par Skali, qui grandissait rapidement et qui offrit à Aeri un sourire sans dents avant de sauter du bord pour venir derrière elle.

Tenant maintenant sa sœur, Aeri se retourna et s'adressa à la dragonne de Wren.

\- Je parie que Sombren ne se fait pas crier dessus autant que moi, dit-elle.

Mais Skali ne fit que sourire à nouveau, haussant les épaules. _Qui sait ?_

* * *

\- Holly, Svar et Palo sont arrivés ce matin.

L'estomac de Cendres fit un léger bond lorsqu'il pensa à la femelle aux yeux couleur de forêt, et il le regarda en se renfrognant, souhaitant qu'il reste tranquille. Ils avaient largement dépassé le moment où il devait la courtiser officiellement, mais pour une quelconque raison il ne parvenait pas à surmonter la peur qu'elle ne veuille pas devenir sa femelle. _C'est ridicule,_ pensa-t-il. _J'ai vingt-sept ans, et elle en a trente-et-un ! Si on n'était pas sérieux, on ne serait pas encore dans cette situation._

Car c'était une situation plutôt difficile. Holly vivait sur l'île avec les autres Furies Nocturnes, et Cendres vivait sur Beurk. Ils se voyaient environ une fois par mois, faisant à tour de rôle le long voyage pour voir l'autre. Souvent, les voyages étaient des excursions diplomatiques, mais tous ceux qui étaient impliqués savaient qu'il y avait autre chose entre eux deux. Le défi de lui demander de devenir sa femelle était de la convaincre de vivre sur Beurk de façon permanente, de laisser derrière le reste de sa famille et la vie qu'elle connaissait.

\- Cendres ?

\- Désolé.

Il regarda Krokmou, qui avait un sourcil levé, d'un air désolé.

\- Peu importe. La plus récente-

Le son d'ailes qui battaient l'interrompit, et avec un froncement de sourcils, il attendit que le propriétaire de ces ailes arrive.

\- Salut papa, salut Cendres, salut Jumper, dit Sombren, hors d'haleine, en glissant pour s'arrêter dans le soleil à côté de leur coin ombrageux sous les arbres, haut dans les montagnes.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda autoritairement Krokmou.

\- Je pêchais avec Soturi et Alyka-

\- Non, je parle des deux dernières nuits.

\- Oh. Euh... j'étais avec Aeri.

Krokmou fit signe à Cendres et à Jumper qu'ils pouvaient partir. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus là, il se retourna pour regarder son fils, qui portait sa selle et se concentrait innocemment sur un point au sol. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec lui ?_ Sombren était presque aussi grand que lui, ce dont il était inexplicablement fier, mais il avait aussi la même tête dure que lui, ce dont Krokmou était moins satisfait.

\- Avec Aeri ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il, le perçant de son regard vert.

\- On, euh... on traînait simplement dans le village.

\- Vous traîniez, hein ? Tu veux savoir qui d'autre _traînait ?_

Sombren essaya de ne pas grimacer. Il savait ce qui arrivait.

\- A quoi tu _pensais,_ à suspendre le fils du Chef des Andouillettes aux portes du Grand Hall ? Il aurait pu être gravement blessé, ou pire ! Est-ce que tu essayes d'attirer des ennuis à Harold ?

\- Non... marmonna Sombren. Il embêtait Aeri...

\- Et tu ne crois pas que les humains auraient pu s'en occuper eux-mêmes ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, papa ?

Sombren était de plus en plus frustré.

\- Elle était énervée ! Alors d'accord, on n'a pas vraiment réfléchi, mais cet humain stupide méritait bien pire que ce que je lui ai fait, acheva-t-il sombrement.

Krokmou soupira.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous finissez toujours par vous attirer des ennuis, tous les deux ?

\- Eh bien, je m'ennuie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me donnes pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?

\- Parce que tu n'es visiblement pas assez mature pour les faire !

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné l'occasion de le prouver !

\- La preuve est dans tes actes, Sombren. Quand tu te comportes mal et que je suis forcé de te couvrir, ou lorsque tu mets Harold dans une position délicate comme avec le garçon Andouillette. Quand on ne peut pas te faire suffisamment confiance pour accomplir les demandes simples, comme livrer un panier de poissons ou te montrer pour aider les humains à travailler dans leurs champs.

\- C'est parce que ces choses ne sont pas importantes !

\- Tout ce qu'on fait est important, Sombren, gronda Krokmou.

\- Non, tout ce que _tu_ fais est important ! cria-t-il à son père. Si je suis censé être Alpha un jour, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me donnes pas simplement quelque chose de plus grand à faire ?

\- Parce que, dit lentement Krokmou, être Alpha signifie que tu es un chef dans tout ce que tu fais. De la plus petite tâche au plus grand projet, tu dois donner la même quantité d'énergie et de concentration.

\- C'est ce que je _fais_!

\- Non, tu ne le fais pas ! cria Krokmou, finissant par perdre son calme. Tu t'enfuies avec Aeri et tu laisses les autres faire le travail que tu ne juges pas important. Tu es distrait lorsque tu finis par te montrer pour aider, et tu es tellement impatient !

\- Et toi tu n'as jamais été impatient ?

\- Pas quand ça compte. Et quand tu es l'Alpha, ça compte _toujours._ C'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas les choses plus _importantes._ Parce que tu n'as aucun respect pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que toi-même. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas l'Alpha, et tu ne le seras jamais, à moins que tu réussisses à apprendre l'humilité et la responsabilité ! acheva-t-il avec un cri, fixant son fils.

Sombren eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé. Plutôt que de s'embarrasser en répondant, il se retourna et disparut dans le ciel, survolant la forêt pour être seul.

Sur la montagne, Krokmou lutta avec le remords, avant de soupirer. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être si dur envers Sombren, mais comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être lorsque son fils était si irresponsable ? Il voulait être Alpha, mais Krokmou craignait qu'il ne soit jamais prêt. Sur cette pensée déprimante, il déploya ses ailes et redescendit au village, cherchant sa femelle.

* * *

 **A dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre, donc. Merci de votre compréhension et je suis désolée, s'il y avait un moyen de ne pas ralentir le rythme, je le ferais.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

\- Sombren ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Aeri escalader le bord de la falaise. Alarmé, il sauta sur ses pieds et la tira loin du bord, regardant nerveusement en bas.

\- Du calme ! dit-elle en riant, se frottant les mains pour les nettoyer. Il y avait plein de prises et de racines.

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule.

\- Vraiment ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

Il ne dormait pas, il essayait simplement de s'éclaircir les idées. Secouant la tête, il recula un peu et se recoucha sur le sol. Acceptant l'invitation, Aeri s'assit sur le sol et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre son flanc. Sa queue s'enroula autour d'eux, l'attirant un peu plus près de lui. Croisant les bras derrière sa tête, elle regarda l'océan vaste au-delà de la forêt.

\- Je me suis fait crier dessus par mon père. Krokmou te crie dessus aussi ?

Sombren renifla, comme pour dire, _« Tu n'imagines même pas. »_

\- J'ai l'impression que des fois, ils s'en fichent complètement. Enfin, je sais qu'ils m'aiment, mais pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas éviter les leçons de morale constantes et les froncements de sourcils déçus ?

Il se posait la même question. Sa mère n'était pas vraiment du genre à donner des leçons, mais son père ne semblait jamais être à court de raisons d'être en colère contre lui. Ce qui était ridicule, puisqu'il était génial du point de vue de tous les autres. Tous les dragons et humains _adoraient_ son père. Évidemment, il _avait_ sauvé Beurk de nombreuses fois face à des ennemis monstrueux et avec des chances de gagner apparemment impossibles. Et il avait sauvé toute la colonie de Furies Nocturnes du règne d'un dragon maléfique. Tout le monde pensait que l'Alpha Krokmou était si parfait, le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Lorsque Sombren grandissait, il avait ressenti la même chose. Son père ne pouvait pas avoir tort. Puis, tout avait changé. C'était environ au même moment qu'Harold et Astrid avaient commencé à être plus stricts avec Aeri.

Il supposait que c'était logique. Leurs pères étaient des héros, des légendes. Et ils n'étaient même pas encore morts. Comment étaient-ils censés remplir ces rôles ? C'était un temps de paix et de prospérité. Il n'y avait pas de grands ennemis à vaincre, pas de faits héroïques à accomplir. Il n'y avait que des adolescents, qui faisaient ce que des adolescents faisaient.

Il ronronna pour signifier son accord.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Et si on partait, Sombren ? Plus de règles, plus de cris, plus de responsabilités. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Son dragon sembla considérer sérieusement cela, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit Aeri, vaincue. Toi et moi sommes les prochains chefs, je suppose, et ce serait stupide de s'enfuir.

Mais ça ne semblait pas stupide. C'était... tentant. Et la possibilité de liberté se tapit comme toujours à l'arrière de leur tête.

* * *

\- A plus tard, Sombren.

Il ronronna et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Bonne nuit.

Le soleil s'était couché avant qu'ils décident de retourner au village, et les rues étaient vides, à part les gardes avec des torches et leurs dragons de temps à autre. Sombren, se frottant une dernière fois contre ses cheveux, se retourna et se dirigea vers le grand refuge que lui et sa famille appelaient leur maison. Une fois que la porte principale se fut refermée derrière Aeri, il ouvrit la porte de sa propre maison en la poussant et se glissa à l'intérieur, alla silencieusement jusqu'au côté gauche, évitant ses sœurs qui dormaient, et sauta sur la plate-forme où il dormait. Regardant les Furies Nocturnes, son regard se posa sur Ash, qui dormait à l'arrière de la chambre près de Cendres et de ses parents.

Durant les dernières années, ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie (à part Aeri) s'étaient transformés en quelque chose qui était presque insupportable. Il ne pouvait regarder Ash sans trébucher sur ses propres pattes, et son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle lui souriait. Le pire était qu'elle ignorait probablement, totalement, ce qu'il ressentait, mais il rassemblait lentement le courage de lui dire. Il se sentait légèrement imprudent pour le moment, mais ça devrait attendre.

Une paire d'yeux bleus attira son attention. Sa mère le regardait, roulée en boule à côté de son père endormi. Secouant la tête, il se détourna de son regard entendu et se roula en une boule plutôt large, ses pensées le gardant éveillé toute la nuit.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sombren, Aeri ouvrit silencieusement la porte avant de sa maison et se glissa à l'intérieur, évitant les planches qui grinçaient. Elle dépassa le feu mourant et était presque aux escaliers lorsque-

\- Et _où_ étais-tu ?

Lentement, elle se retourna, prise au piège. La voix de sa mère ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui était une bonne chose, parce que son tempérament était plutôt explosif. Elle avait appris à se retenir au fil des ans, selon certains villageois, et son père aussi. Apparemment, elle était assez féroce dans sa jeunesse, un trait qu'elle semblait avoir passé à la sœur d'Aeri, Alyka.

\- J'étais avec Sombren.

\- Loin des ennuis, j'espère ?

\- Oui, maman. Papa est là ?

\- Oui, mais il dort déjà. Il a été occupé toute la journée à nettoyer ce problème avec le garçon Andouillette.

Cela toucha une corde sensible.

\- J'aurais pu _nettoyer_ moi-même !

\- Ne crie pas, ton frère et tes sœurs dorment en haut. Et non, tu n'aurais pas pu. Parce que tu n'as pas la patience ou le respect pour t'occuper des personnes que tu ne veux pas voir.

\- Rah ! N'importe quoi !

\- Surveille ton ton, jeune fille.

\- _Désolée,_ maman. J'essayerai de ne plus causer de _problèmes_ à l'avenir.

\- Un de ces jours, être désolée ne suffira pas, Aeri.

\- Eh bien on pourra s'en inquiéter quand ça arrivera, dit-elle d'un ton insolent.

Astrid se massa le front d'une main, et soupira.

\- J'ai besoin que tu gardes Wren pendant quelques heures demain.

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit...

Mais Aeri était déjà en haut.

Retournant dans la chambre à l'arrière de la maison, Astrid se glissa sous les fourrures et s'installa près d'Harold.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à notre petite fille ? murmura-t-elle.

Il se retourna, l'entourant de ses bras, et marmonna :

\- Adolescence.

En haut, Aeri n'arrivait pas à dormir. Frustrée, elle se leva et alluma une bougie, reconnaissante de ne pas partager sa chambre avec un de ses frères et sœurs. S'asseyant à son bureau, elle sortit son journal, parcourant des dessins de Sombren, avant d'arriver à une page blanche.

 _J'ai l'impression de suffoquer._

Le refermant en le claquant, elle se retourna et s'approcha de son miroir, fixant sa réflexion dans le verre. C'était un cadeau de son père, qui l'avait fait lui-même. C'était l'une des choses les plus belles qu'elle possédait, et elle adorait les gravures de Furies Nocturnes sur les bords. Un autre souvenir d'à quel point son père était prévenant, et à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Se fixant d'un regard critique, elle remarqua ses grands yeux verts, un autre cadeau de son père. Son visage était plus grand que celui de son père mais pas autant que celui de sa mère. Elle avait un petit nez, parsemé de taches de rousseur. Il y avait une petite cicatrice dans son sourcil droit, quand elle était petite et qu'elle avait pensé que se glisser sur un Terreur Terrible était une bonne idée. Elle était juste un peu trop fine, son cou visible par-dessus le haut de sa chemise blanche fine. En tout et pour tout, elle était très ordinaire. Pas une grande beauté comme sa mère, pas même aussi belle que sa grand-mère, qui avait toujours une peau douce et sans défauts avec seulement quelques rides de rire sur son visage.

Enfin, ses cheveux. Défaisant ses nattes, ils tombèrent en vagues auburn dans son dos. Sa mère avait toujours adoré ses cheveux. Elle disait qu'ils étaient comme ceux de son père, et en vérité ils étaient exactement de la même couleur, et tout aussi épais. Toute sa vie, elles avait fait des nattes avec des mèches sur son front, et soudain elle en eut assez. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues, et sans hésitation elle s'approcha de sa table de nuit et sortit son couteau de poche. Rassemblant une poignée de cheveux, elle les coupa rapidement avec sa lame, et ils restèrent dans sa main, laissant toute une section de mèches inégales qui atteignaient à peine son épaule. Elle coupa rapidement le reste, pleurant silencieusement tout au long, les laissant tomber au sol. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle jeta son couteau sur son bureau, ne voulant pas le regarder. Sans regarder sa réflexion, elle souffla sa bougie et escalada son lit, sombrant bientôt dans un sommeil sans repos.

* * *

Aeri se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête lancinant. _Que... ah, oui._ Elle avait pleuré. Bâillant, elle s'assit, et réalisa qu'elle se sentait bien plus légère que d'habitude. Hésitant, elle leva les mains et toucha les bouts asymétriques de ses nouveaux cheveux courts.

Sortant lentement du lit, elle s'approcha de son miroir, et essaya de ne pas haleter. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et inégaux, et ils n'atteignaient pas ses épaules. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas coupé sa frange, mais le reste partait en piques, ressemblant à une version plus longue de ceux de son père. _Eh bien, vois le bon côté des choses._ Elle n'était pas chauve comme Gueulfor, et la nouvelle coupe semblait bien encadrer son visage. Ses yeux semblaient bien plus gros qu'avant, et elle se dit que c'était une bonne chose.

\- Aeri ?

 _Oh, merde._ Ses cheveux étaient toujours en tas sur le sol devant son miroir. Frénétiquement, elle regarda autour d'elle, son regard se posant sur son casque.

\- Je descends dans une minute, maman !

Rapidement, elle enfila sa tunique et son pantalon, sautillant sur place en mettant ses bottes. Finalement, elle remonta tous ses cheveux pour les coincer sous le bord de son casque, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui que son père avait donné à Erik.

Ouvrant sa porte en grand, elle descendit les escaliers en courant, juste à temps pour intercepter sa mère, qui semblait impatiente.

\- Tu es prête à garder Wren ?

\- Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr !

Elle savait que sa voix était trop aiguë, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

Astrid regarda suspicieusement sa fille. _Pourquoi portait-elle son casque ?_ Mais quel genre d'ennuis avait-elle pu s'attirer avant même de quitter la maison ?

\- Je vais retrouver ton père aux docks pour dire au revoir aux Andouillettes, qui ont heureusement été calmés.

Aeri dissimula la pointe d'irritation qui s'éleva à la mention de la situation des Andouillettes.

\- C'est super, dit-elle, raide.

\- On ne sera pas là pendant presque toute la journée, parce qu'un bateau de marchand a été aperçu venant de l'est. Tu peux t'occuper de ta sœur pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Wren ? Bien sûr !

\- D'accord, dit Astrid, l'air pas convaincue mais n'ayant pas le choix. Sois prudente, et je vous vois au dîner.

\- A ce soir !

* * *

Sombren survolait le village, inspirant profondément. Il pouvait prouver à son père qu'il était plus responsable. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Volant dans un nuage blanc cotonneux, il pivota jusqu'à voler la tête en bas, savourant la sensation du brouillard contre ses écailles.

Son cœur s'arrêta presque lorsqu'il ressortit de l'autre côté. Un autre Furie Nocturne planait quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de lui. _Qui..._

Ash baissa la tête et sourit devant l'expression choquée de Sombren, qui devint rapidement amusé.

\- Tu aimes donner la peur de leur vie à des dragons, Ash ? lui lança-t-il.

\- Je me suis entraînée !

\- En effet. Je ne t'ai même pas entendue arriver.

\- C'est parce que tu es à moitié sourd.

\- Eh !

Riant, elle s'éloigna, volant plus haut. Rapidement, Sombren se retourna et la suivit, le cœur battant la chamade dans son poitrail. Ils volèrent autour de l'île, passant dans des nuages et plongeant en spirales avant de remonter.

Ash en avait eu assez d'être avec Cendres pendant qu'il écoutait les problèmes des autres dragons, donc quand elle avait vu Sombren passer au-dessus, elle s'était aussitôt excusée et envolée après lui. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec son meilleur ami dernièrement, et était heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de voler simplement et être elle-même.

Après un moment, elle lui lança :

\- Sombren ! Mes ailes commencent à fatiguer, on peut se poser quelque part ?

Il acquiesça, et se pencha sur la gauche. Ash était reconnaissante qu'il soit si compréhensif envers ses ailes. Quelques dragons s'énervaient de son manque d'endurance, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses ailes avaient été cassées lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans. C'était uniquement grâce à Harold qu'elle pouvait voler à nouveau, et c'était tout ce qui importait, et tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas voler très longtemps. Sombren ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour ça, en fait, il semblait la respecter encore plus, ce qui diminuait ses inquiétudes.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au gouffre, imitant sa spirale descendante progressive. Finalement, ils se posèrent gentiment, tous deux se dirigeant vers le lac au milieu pour boire un coup. Sombren ne faisait pas attention, donc elle utilisa sa queue pour l'arroser. Surpris, il leva la tête pour voir qu'elle riait, et avec un sourire il l'arrosa en retour, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Elle déglutit, mais il sauta dans l'eau sur le côté, s'immergeant complètement. Quelques instants passèrent et il ne refit pas surface, donc Ash ignora son instinct et s'aventura plus loin, observant les profondeurs pour le trouver. Elle ne vit rien, et était sur le point de se retourner lorsque-

\- Raaaah !

Il sortit de l'eau d'un coup, saisissant ses épaules et l'emmenant avec lui la tête en bas en retombant dans le lac. Ils luttèrent un moment, Ash prenant l'avantage. Ils revinrent à la surface, et elle sourit d'un air triomphant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense qu'il y allait peut-être doucement avec elle.

\- Eh ! cria-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? gargouilla-t-il sous l'eau.

\- N'y vas pas doucement avec moi ! Je peux me défendre !

Il sembla réfléchir à cela pendant un instant avant de sourire diaboliquement. Ash eut environ une demi-seconde avant que Sombren réussisse à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, la tirant complètement hors de l'eau, atterrissant sur ses pattes arrières dans l'eau moins profonde en tenant toujours ses flancs avec ses pattes avant tandis qu'il l'abaissait sur son dos, la laissant tomber sur les derniers centimètres pour que l'air s'expulse de ses poumons lorsqu'elle toucha le sable.

Souriant narquoisement, il la regarda victorieusement, et elle roula des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à la tapoter d'une patte. Riant, elle lutta en retour, le frappant à l'estomac par accident. Ce fut à son tour de perdre sa respiration, et il la fixa avec un regard noir sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne-

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase avant qu'il commence à la chatouiller, et elle hurla de rire, essayant de s'échapper.

\- Stop ! Stop ! haleta-t-elle, et il finit par écouter, cessant son attaque mais ne retirant pas son corps du sien. Je suppose que je suis à ta merci, le taquina-t-elle.

Un regard étrange lui traversa le visage et il se leva brusquement, reculant en s'éloignant d'elle. Ash roula pour se relever, secouant l'eau de ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sombren déglutit, sans répondre, et Ash aurait pu jurer qu'il semblait nerveux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sombren ?

Finalement, il répondit.

\- Je dois... je dois te dire quelque chose, Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui ont vu comme pseudo BunnyJack97, je suis toujours Colinou, j'ai simplement changé de pseudo parce que je préfère Bunny, et je pense que la référence du nouveau pseudo est assez évidente ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Aeri courait après le Vipère vert dans la rue.

\- Reviens ici !

Un des enfants presque adultes de Tempête avait saisi son casque sur sa tête, et maintenant elle le poursuivait, essayant d'ignorer les regards des autres villageois.

Brusquement, le dragon s'arrêta, et Aeri le contourna prestement pour récupérer son casque dans sa bouche.

\- Je t'ai eu !

\- Aeri ?

 _Oh oh._

Elle se retourna lentement pour voir ses parents à côté de leurs dragons, aucun des quatre n'ayant l'air très contents de la voir.

* * *

Ash n'était pas du tout préparée à cela.

\- Écoute, Sombren, je ne te vois pas de cette façon.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas un enfant, Ash. Plus maintenant. Je suis assez vieux pour savoir ce que je veux, et c'est toi que je veux.

Ses mots étaient puissants, mais Ash ne pouvait calmer le tourment dans son cœur.

\- J'ai été pratiquement élevée par tes parents ! Tu es censé être comme mon frère !

\- Mais je ne suis pas ton frère ! Je me fiche de qui t'a élevée !

\- Tu devrais t'en soucier ! Ça... change les choses.

\- Non, je vois ce qui se passe. Tu aimes ce Furie Nocturne de la colonie, le frère d'Holly, peu importe son nom, et maintenant j'ai tout fait foirer.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas-

\- Ne le nie pas !

\- D'accord ! Tu _as_ tout fait foirer ! Et je ne sais pas si tu pourras régler ça un jour !

En colère, elle sauta en l'air, ignorant la légère douleur dans ses ailes à cause de l'envol abrupt, laissant Sombren dans le gouffre, tremblant de sa propre colère.

 _Non._ Il ne serait plus victime de son propre cœur faible. Plus jamais il n'autoriserait quelqu'un à être si proche de lui, plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à quelqu'un avec ses sentiments ou ses pensées. Rejeté d'abord par son père, et maintenant par sa meilleure amie - quelque chose de froid le parcourut, et la douleur s'atténua. Disparue sa fierté idiote, disparus ses rêves naïfs.

* * *

\- Aeri, tu dois être plus responsable ! Même si je fais énormément confiance aux dragons, tu ne peux pas laisser ta petite sœur avec un groupe de bébés !

\- Je suis désolée, papa, j'ai juste oublié-

\- Tu oublies toujours, Aeri ! l'interrompit sa mère. Un jour tu seras responsable de beaucoup plus de personnes que seulement tes frères et sœurs, et quand ça viendra tu ne pourras pas simplement oublier de veiller sur eux !

Tous trois étaient dans le Grand Hall globalement vide, leurs voix qui s'élevaient portant jusqu'aux toits.

\- Je ne-

\- Écoute, Aeri, dit Harold, essayant d'être patient. Je ne vais pas vivre pour l'éternité. Un jour ça sera à toi de prendre soin de chaque habitant de Beurk, et maintenant, il est temps de te préparer pour ce rôle.

\- Ces _habitants_ n'ont pas l'air d'avoir un problème avec moi maintenant !

C'était vrai, pour des raisons qui échappaient à Aeri, tout le monde dans le village l'adorait, même avec ses erreurs.

\- Ton père a raison, dit Astrid. D'abord tu t'es presque tuée avec cette cascade sur la place-

Aeri essaya de ne pas grimacer. Elle avait essayé de faire une voile suffisamment forte pour ralentir sa chute lorsqu'elle sautait de Sombren, mais ça s'était en quelque sorte retourné contre elle.

\- Puis tu as presque tué le fils du Chef de l'un de nos plus puissants alliés, puis tu coupes tous tes cheveux, et aujourd'hui tu as laissé ta petite sœur, que tu avais promis de garder, seule avec un groupe de bébés dragons pas entraînés ! Ton irresponsabilité semble assez inoffensive pour l'instant, mais si nous ne nettoyions pas derrière toi, où serais-tu ?

\- _Nettoyer_ après moi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Ne me traitez pas comme si j'étais une sorte d'embarras, une sorte _d'accident !_ cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Sa mère semblait furieuse, mais son père était horrifié.

\- Aeri, tu n'as _jamais_ été un... un embarras, ou un _accident !_ Tu crois que j'autoriserais un autre être humain à se sentir comme je me sentais les quinze premières années de ma vie ? Parce que c'est ce que j'étais ! Harold _l'Inutile !_ Et tout le monde me considérait ainsi, y compris ta mère !

Astrid recula d'un pas, sa mâchoire se décrochant.

\- Harold-

\- Non, Astrid, ne le nie pas. Je n'étais pas un embarras que pour mon père, j'étais un véritable _désastre_ pour le reste de la tribu ! Ils ne m'ont accepté qu'après que je les aie sauvés d'une mort certaine à cause de leurs propres croyances folles sur ce que ça signifiait d'être un Viking. Je n'ai pas fait ce que j'ai fait depuis pour que ma propre fille puisse avoir l'impression qu'elle n'a aucune valeur ! Parce que ce n'est pas vrai !

Il criait maintenant, et les quelques villageois dans le Hall se regardaient nerveusement.

Aeri regretta ses mots, mais il était trop tard pour les retirer.

\- Je ne peux plus supporter ça ! Papa, je ne veux pas être Chef !

\- Je ne voulais pas être Chef non plus, mais on ne choisit pas qui nous sommes nés pour devenir !

\- Je peux et je _choisirai_ pour moi même ! A partir de maintenant !

Elle se retourna et sortit du Grand Hall en courant. Astrid fit mine de la suivre, le nom de sa fille sur les lèvres, lorsqu'Harold l'arrêta.

\- Laisse-la, dit-il d'un ton lourd. Elle trouvera son chemin.

Sautant les escaliers, ses petits cheveux auburn volant derrière elle, Aeri se tourna pour voir son dragon se poser près d'elle, un regard sombre sur le visage. Son renfrognement se transforma en inquiétude devant sa détresse.

\- Allez, Sombren, dit-elle, s'essuyant les yeux. Je pense... Je pense qu'il est temps de partir à l'aventure.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus d'accord.

En moins d'une heure ils furent partis, rien de plus qu'une ombre dans le vent.

* * *

 **Alors, qui s'attendait à ça ? A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va se concentrer principalement sur Aeri, Sombren et leurs aventures, mais elle vaut le coup d'être lue, d'autant que le passé finit toujours par rattraper le présent...**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Harold et Astrid organisèrent recherche après recherche, employant tous les dragons traqueurs de l'île, jour et nuit pendant des semaines et des semaines jusqu'à-

\- Ils ont vraiment disparu, dit Harold, incrédule lorsqu'Eret et Crânecrocheur revinrent une nuit, tous deux essoufflés.

Krokmou n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Son fils et Aeri étaient partis sans dire à quiconque où ils allaient ni s'ils reviendraient un jour. Foudre essaya de le réconforter, mais sa colère frémissait. _De tous les irresponsables..._

Les sœurs de Sombren ne savaient pas quoi en penser. Soturi et Skali étaient profondément attristées, alors que Storm était presque aussi en colère que son père. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu prendre à son frère de s'enfuir comme ça ? Une seule dragonne suspectait la vraie raison pour laquelle Sombren avait pu vouloir s'enfuir, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler à quelqu'un. Ash s'en voulait d'avoir été trop dure envers Sombren, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire maintenant. Pour être honnête envers elle-même, son meilleur ami lui manquait, et elle souhaitait désespérément que les choses puissent redevenir ce qu'elles étaient.

 _Mais c'était_ lui _qui avait changé les choses ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute... si ?_

Les frères et sœurs d'Aeri furent chamboulés aussi. Erik ressentait l'absence de sa grande sœur, mais il connaissait les implications de sa disparition. Si elle ne revenait pas... il détestait y penser. Il n'avait jamais voulu être Chef. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature d'être un leader. Etait-il plus un suiveur ? Pas exactement. Il faisait sa propre affaire, et préférait être laissé tranquille, à moins d'être avec Storm. Alyka était frustrée, en colère que sa sœur les quitte et bouleverse ses parents à ce point. Wren ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais sa sœur lui manquait, et elle savait que Skali était triste que son frère soit parti, donc Wren était triste aussi.

Valka était bouleversée à sa façon. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa chère petite-fille avait choisi de partir, mais elle savait aussi que disparaître était tout aussi dur pour ceux qui s'étaient évanouis dans la nature que pour ceux qui étaient laissés derrière.

\- J'espère simplement qu'ils reviendront un jour, murmura-t-elle à Jumper, pressant son front contre le sien. J'espère qu'ils se souviendront que Berk est et sera toujours leur maison.

Alors que le temps passait, le village - humains comme dragons - espérèrent que le duo reviendrait, puis furent en deuil parce qu'ils avaient perdu les héritiers de leurs chefs, puis finirent par se sentir engourdis. A un moment donné plus personne ne pouvait y penser, peu importe à quel point la perte était bouleversante.

Mais la vie continuait. Harold ne pouvait se permettre de montrer des faiblesses, même devant ses alliés. Quelque chose changea en Astrid, cependant, à la perte de sa fille. Elle était toujours la femme, mère, fille, et amie qu'auparavant, mais... quelque chose manquait. Comme si lorsque son enfant était partie, elle avait pris une partie de l'esprit de sa mère avec elle. C'était la même chose pour Foudre. Le chagrin eut un impact sur eux tous, endurcissant leurs cœurs et alourdissant leurs âmes alors même qu'ils continuaient leurs vies comme si rien n'avait changé.

Trois ans s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le changement les retrouve.

* * *

 **Je sais, c'est court. Mais promis, les chapitres suivants font toujours au moins 3 pages ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : Heimme

Lorsqu'Aeri partit, elle prit non seulement quelques couvertures et des vêtements, un peu de nourriture et d'eau, sa lance et des dagues, et des outils simples, mais aussi tous ses bijoux. L'or et l'argent le plus finement gravés, remplis de gemmes et de pierres précieuses. Tous avaient été des cadeaux de son père, qui savait que même si elle n'en portait jamais aucun, elle adorait les regarder, et était fascinée par la façon dont la lumière se reflétait sur les bijoux depuis toute petite. Ses parents disaient toujours qu'elle était « plus dragonne qu'humaine », ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Maintenant, elle les utilisait pour troquer de la nourriture. Étouffant le regret qu'elle ressentait, elle tria les morceaux, séparant les pierres de leurs montures et faisant fondre le métal dans la chaleur du plasma de Sombren, formant des semblants de pièces.

Le seul morceau qu'elle refusait de sacrifier était un collier simple, une chaîne en or fine avec un pendentif en forme de larme fait d'une gemme qui avait exactement la même couleur que ses yeux. C'était un cadeau de son père à ses dix-sept ans. Donc elle le garda autour de son cou, en-dessous de l'armure qu'elle se créait dès qu'elle avait accès à une forge. Il fallut un peu plus de troc pour ça, mais heureusement elle pouvait s'en sortir en construisant et échangeant des gadgets simples que les gens n'avaient encore jamais vu. Une boîte à ressort avec un jouet en forme d'homme à l'intérieur, qui s'ouvrait lorsqu'on tournait une poignée sur le côté, était un outil particulièrement apprécié d'un chef, qui lui en commanda dix pour ses jeunes fils plutôt bien gâtés..

Durant la journée, elle demandait à Sombren de rester hors de vue sur la côte, loin des villes où elle troquait. Car ils ne s'aventuraient jamais loin de la mer, sachant que c'était leur seul lien à la maison. _Pas leur maison,_ pensa Aeri avec un peu de colère. _Plus maintenant._ La nuit, elle retrouvait Sombren, et travaillait pour sculpter ce dont elle avait besoin avec les objets qu'elle obtenait tout en partageant toute la nourriture qu'il avait réussi à attraper la journée.

Ce système fonctionna bien pour eux tandis qu'ils voyageaient toujours plus à l'est, passant des fois des mois à un endroit, des fois des heures. Ils rencontrèrent des dragons et des humains étranges, certains amicaux, d'autres pas tant que ça. De temps en temps, Aeri trouvait du travail qui consistait à éradiquer les « pestes » des dragons dans des régions particulières, ce qui signifiait en général que Sombren offrait aux reptiles une discussion convaincante ou bien une démonstration de son tir plasma pour les encourager à trouver de la nourriture ailleurs que dans les installations humains.

Ils survolèrent des grandes étendues d'océan, ne voyant par de terre pendant des jours quelquefois. Aeri devint plus fine et plus musclée, tout comme Sombren, qui n'avait apparemment pas encore fini de grandir. Un an et demi après le début de leur voyage, il était devenu plus grand que son père, dix mètres de long du museau à la queue. Ça ne l'aidait pas à se cacher dans la journée, mais la nuit il était dans son élément, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant pour aucun des deux. Et sa taille lui permettait également de porter beaucoup de, eh bien, d'affaires. Des armes, des vêtements, des outils - ils se retrouvèrent dans toutes les possibilités de situation ou de climat, et Aeri avait toujours un stock de biens échangeables lorsqu'ils rencontraient d'autres humains.

Petit à petit, elle se développa une apparence, basée sur la combinaison de vol de son père et sur l'armure de sa grand-mère. Tout d'abord, une armure pour son torse, faite de cuir. Flexible et légère, elle perfectionna également un moyen de solidifier et de rembourrer certaines parties du matériau pour mieux la protéger. Sombren et elle rencontraient parfois des problèmes avec les gangs de bandits occasionnels ou, encore plus de problèmes, des trappeurs de dragons. Ils battaient rapidement leurs adversaires, mais être prudent et préparé payait toujours. Son pantalon en cuir était aussi flexible, une partie du cuir et de la combinaison de corps qu'elle avait fabriqué pour porter sous son autre armure, et elle utilisa la même méthode de solidification et de rembourrage pour protéger ses jambes. Des gantelets épais protégeaient ses avant-bras, et des gants fins déguisaient sa peau et gardait ses doigts au chaud à haute altitude. Les gantelets de son père avaient un fourreau sur chaque bras, un pour un couteau et un autre pour un stylo en charbon, mais le design d'Aeri incluait des fourreaux cachés sur toute son armure pour des dagues de tailles variées, parce qu'elle aimait avoir plusieurs choix. Le reste de sa tenue, y compris les armures d'épaules, les poches et les bottes - tout était repris du design de son père.

Enfin, son casque. Toutes les cultures qu'ils rencontraient ne traitaient pas les femmes au même titre que la société Viking. Donc elle se déguisa avec un masque comme celui de son père, qui couvrait également l'entièreté de sa tête pour qu'elle puisse y coincer ses cheveux qui poussaient rapidement, et couvrait son visage tout en lui permettant de respirer. Le col de la combinaison de col qu'elle portait sous son armure atteignait son cou et la base de ses cheveux lorsqu'il était déplié, ce qui servait à cacher sa peau lorsque son casque était en place. Une crête allant du front de son casque jusqu'à l'endroit où il se finissait à la base de son cou était un autre rappel informulé de l'influence de son père. Pour la touche finale, elle ajouta des morceaux de métal légers en forme d'ailes qui partaient de ses tempes, rien que pour satisfaire son côté créatif. Grâce à sa taille, à son casque et à l'épaisseur de l'armure de son torse, personne ne soupçonnait qu'elle était une fille, et lorsque tout l'ensemble était en place, personne ne pouvait même deviner à quoi elle ressemblait.

Aeri récupéra chacune des écailles que Sombren perdit, les conservant dans une petite bourse jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait suffisamment pour commencer à les ajouter à sa propre armure. Elle trouvait qu'elles ajoutaient un peu de flair en plus de la renforcer. Soigneusement, elle les attacha en cercles autour de ses gantelets, avec l'idée qu'elle pouvait potentiellement bloquer un coup d'une épée ou d'une autre arme en métal si elle était assez rapide.

Un jour, alors qu'Aeri visitait un village sur une île qu'ils avaient découverte dans une étendue d'eau turquoise peu profonde, elle eut des problèmes. Elle avait enroulé un voile fin de vêtement autour de son visage pour dissimuler sa peau claire, car les gens ici étaient plus tannés que les Vikings pâles du nord. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son sexe, cependant. Il y avait tout autant de femmes que d'hommes, donc elle supposait que s'aventurer dehors sans son armure légèrement imposante, bien que très confortable, serait sans dangers. Le climat était plus chaud et plus humide, donc elle appréciait l'occasion d'ôter le cuir et de porter une tunique légère et une longue jupe qu'elle s'était procurées peu de temps auparavant.

Elle avait appris à être prudence en troquant ce qui restait de ses bijoux, qu'elle gardait dans une petite bourse dans sa manche. La plupart des personnes la laissaient tranquille, surtout si elle montrait l'éclat du pommeau de la dague qu'elle avait glissé dans sa ceinture. Mais des fois, la perspective des objets de valeur s'avérait plus forte que le sens commun, et Aeri avait déjà était forcée de se défendre. En général, ça ne posait pas de problème. Après tout, sa mère l'avait entraînée à être aussi forte et habile qu'un homme, peut-être même plus. Mais les armes exotiques nécessitaient du temps pour s'y habituer, et elle reçut quelques coupures et quelques bleus au passage. En tout et pour tout, cependant, Sombren et elle étaient remarquablement chanceux, et ils le savaient.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait troqué quelques-uns de ses gadgets pour des fruits frais et du nouveau tissu clair, qu'elle fourra dans un grand sac qu'elle avait fabriqué au début de leur voyage. Le soleil se couchait, et des nuages se rassemblaient dans le ciel, donc elle dit au revoir au dernier marchand souriant à qui elle avait rendu visite. Il vendait des pierres exotiques, et Aeri n'avait pu résister à l'idée de regarder ses marchandises et d'échanger une de ses pierres pour un morceau brillant d'une gemme bleue foncé.

En s'éloignant, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire du marchand tandis qu'il murmurait quelque chose à son assistant, qui partit aussitôt en courant vers les docks.

Replaçant le sac sur son dos, Aeri se dirigea vers la jungle, vers un chemin à peine visible qui la ramènerait à Sombren.

Sans prévenir, une ombre surgit derrière elle, et lui saisit l'épaule, la faisant se retourner rudement. Aeri regarda le visage sombre d'un homme énorme à la peau jaunâtre, qui sourit malicieusement, exposant plusieurs dents manquantes. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre homme de sa taille, avec un homme à la face de rat, plus maigre et pâle. Tous puaient le sel, et Aeri comprit qu'ils étaient probablement des marins, désespérés de trouver quelque chose de plus attrayant pour traîner au marché pendant encore un moment.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois que tu vas, chérie ? dit l'homme rat en souriant d'un air méprisant.

Aeri ne parla pas, elle essaya simplement de se dégager de la prise de l'homme géant, qui ne bougea pas.

\- On tient d'une source sûre que tu pourrais avoir quelque chose de brillant pour nous. C'est vrai ?

Il se rapprocha, léchant ses lèvres desséchées.

\- Je n'ai rien, dit-elle, prenant une voix plus grave pour essayer de rester anonyme.

En un éclair l'homme retira son bras et la gifla durement.

\- Ne me _mens_ pas, gamine !

Aeri tourna lentement la tête pour lui faire face, sa patience s'épuisant.

\- Je suggère, messieurs, que vous me libériez et que vous retourniez d'où vous venez, avant que les choses deviennent horribles.

\- Dommage qu'on soit pas des messieurs, dit l'homme rat, méprisant.

\- S'il vous plaît, dit-elle, essayant de contrôler sa colère. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

\- _Nous_ faire du mal ? Vous entendez cette prostituée ? caqueta-t-il, et les gros hommes sourirent stupidement, riant avec lui. D'accord, continua-t-il, son sourire disparaissant en un instant. Si tu ne veux pas le donner, alors on va devoir te le prendre.

La lorgnant, il leva le bras pour la frapper à nouveau, et Aeri entra en action. Elle tordit le bras du gros homme qui la tenait, le faisant voler par-dessus son épaule et l'envoyant tête la première sur le sol. En un éclair, elle sauta et frappa l'autre géant sur le côté du visage, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Se retournant, elle saisit l'homme rat par la gorge et le souleva par le col de sa chemise.

\- Je vous avais prévenus, dit-elle calmement, avant de le frapper brutalement au nez, le cassant instantanément.

Il cria de douleur et ses mains volèrent à son visage tandis que le sang se déversait de son nez, et elle le laissa tomber, essuyant sa main sur sa jupe avec dégoût.

\- Lorsque tes amis se réveilleront, je vous conseille de vous trouver un endroit pour vous laver.

Sur cela, elle se retourna et se précipita dans la jungle.

Sur les docks, une femme avec une longue-vue regarda la scène avec un amusement et une frustration grandissants. _Idiots incompétents._

\- Capitaine ?

Se tournant, elle vit son premier soldat, et avec un sourire froid, lui ordonna de rassembler les hommes et d'entrer dans la jungle.

* * *

Aeri sprinta entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus des fougères et d'autres plantes.

\- Sombren ! cria-t-elle, son foulard se détachant et tombant de sa tête.

Elle ne fit pas demi-tour pour aller le rechercher. Un ronronnement fort retentit près d'elle et elle tourna, faisant irruption dans une petite clairière.

\- Sombren ! haleta-t-elle. On doit y aller !

Il se leva, et elle remballa rapidement leur petit camp, jetant tous dans les sacoches sur le côté de sa selle. Finalement, elle attacha son sac contenant ses efforts de la journée, et défit rapidement sa jupe, la laissant dans un pantalon de tissu fin et des bottes légères, avant de la fourrer dans une des poches. Le tonnerre gronda à distance, et en levant la tête, elle réalisa que le ciel était chargé de nuages noirs.

Elle était sur le point de sauter sur ses épaules lorsque Sombren gronda fortement, prenant une posture défensive.

\- N'est-ce pas une vue intéressante ?

Aeri se retourna lentement au son de la voix d'une femme, sa main toujours sur le cou de Sombren, pour voir une dizaine d'homme imposants pointant divers types d'armes sur elle.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais vu un dragon comme ça. Il a l'air... _puissant._

Le regard d'Aeri se concentra sur une personne qui se tenait entre les hommes, comme si elle était gardée. Elle pouvait voir que la femme portait un pantalon et des bottes noirs, avec une veste rouge sombre par-dessus, décorée avec des broderies soignées. Mais son visage était dissimulé dans les ombres.

\- Que voulez-vous ? dit durement Aeri, accentuée par un sifflement bas de Sombren.

\- Oh, pas grand chose. Richesse. Pouvoir. Les choses habituelles.

Elle pouvait entendre un sourire dans le ton de la femme.

\- Alors nous ne vous serons d'aucune utilité.

\- Oh mais bien au contraire. Vois-tu, nous sommes... _des marchands._ Et nous échangeons dans plusieurs domaines, chacun plus rare que le précédent.

\- Nous n'avons pas de _domaines_ comme ça, cracha-t-elle.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Ton dragon - Sombren gronda férocement, et certains des hommes se regardèrent nerveusement - nous rapporterait un bon prix, n'est-ce-pas les garçons ?

\- Oh, _oui,_ Capitaine.

L'homme à la face de rat contourna le groupe d'hommes, arborant deux yeux au beurre noir et une chemise imbibée de sang.

\- Silence, Currel.

\- Vous remarquerez que mon dragon ne sera pas persuadé si facilement.

\- Oh, je doute certainement qu'on puisse espérer le capturer. Mais nous _pourrions_ te capturer.

La femme cachée agita un bras.

\- Attrapez-la.

Un homme jeta une lance droit sur Aeri, mais avant qu'elle puisse réagir un drap noir l'enveloppa, la pressant au sol. Elle entendit Sombren gronder de douleur lorsque l'arme atteignit sa patte arrière, et elle sauta de ses pattes pour grimper sur son dos, évitant de justesse une autre lance.

\- Faut y aller, Sombren !

Le Furie Nocturne s'accroupit et sauta en l'air, échappant de justesse au coup d'une épée lancée. Aeri se penchait sur son cou tandis qu'il levait les ailes pour filer lorsqu'un bruissement attira son attention. Regardant derrière elle, elle évita un disque en argent brillant qui passa dans l'air comme une flèche. Mais le bord trancha la manche de sa tunique, laissant une coupure douloureuse. Elle grinça des dents, et Sombren abaissa les ailes, les envoyant au loin avec un gros _boum,_ répercuté par les nuages orageux au-dessus.

Regardant le duo s'enfuir, les gros hommes grommelèrent, agitant leurs armes de frustration. L'homme à la face de rat hurla d'outrage.

Mais Surmata Veri sourit lentement derrière sou foulard, le bras toujours tendu après avoir jeté son disque.

 _La chasse était ouverte._


	7. Chapter 7

**Mes excuses ! J'ai complètement oublié de publier hier, désolée ! En plus le chapitre est hyper court, c'est de la torture ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

La tempête faisait rage autour d'eux, la foudre tombant aussitôt après le roulement assourdissant du tonnerre. La tunique et le pantalon fins d'Aeri étaient complètement trempés, et elle frissonna, s'accrochant fermement à la selle.

 _Qui étaient ces gens ?_ se demanda-t-elle, levant le bras droit pour écarter ses cheveux trempés de ses yeux. Ça ne changea rien. Elle ne voyait pas au-delà des trombes d'eaux et des nuages noirs autour d'eux de toute façon. Distraitement, elle remarqua qu'elle ne sentait plus sa main droite, et elle vit que ses jointures étaient blanches à force d'agripper la selle aussi fort. Regardant son bras, elle fut décontenancée pendant un instant par la tache sombre qui s'était répandue de son épaule jusqu'à son coude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne vaguement que la tâche était du sang. _Son_ sang.

Soudainement étourdie, hébétée, elle chercha la sangle qu'elle utilisait rarement, l'enroulant autour de sa taille pour s'attacher à la selle.

\- Sombren...

Sombren entendit faiblement son nom, et il regarda en arrière, choqué de voir à quel point Aeri était pâle. Remarquant la tache noire sur sa manche, il comprit aussitôt. _Ils devaient trouver une terre._ Mais où était la terre dans cet ouragan ?

Aeri s'écroula en avant, et une terreur pure le prit au cœur. Poussant un rugissement paniqué, il renouvela ses efforts, abaissant brusquement les ailes, accélérant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa force ait presque disparu.

Soudain, la pluie s'arrêta, et l'atmosphère se détendit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du mur de nuages noirs. La lumière de la lune laissa un chemin blanc sur l'eau en-dessous d'eux. Regardant autour de lui, il distingua à peine où l'océan finissait et le ciel commençait, la mer calme reflétant parfaitement les étoiles dans la nuit. Désespérément, il scruta l'horizon à la recherche d'une terre, sachant avec un cœur lourd que la terre qu'ils avaient suivie était maintenant loin derrière eux.

Les minutes passèrent et, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Sombren continua dans la même direction, regardant derrière lui et voyant la tempête énorme s'étendre jusqu'à la limite de sa vision dans toutes les directions. Donc, en avant.

Puis il l'aperçut. Un tout petit point d'obscurité, si petit qu'il le manqua presque. Mais plus il le regardait, plus il devenait clair.

Terre.

 _Tiens bon, Aeri._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Elle se réveilla pour entendre des oiseaux gazouiller.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et elle vit un plafond en lambris, des fenêtres ouvertes avec des rideaux blancs qui s'agitaient légèrement à la douce brise. Elle était dans un lit, avec un drap fin étendu au-dessus d'elle.

Aeri ne savait pas où elle était, ni comment elle était arrivée là. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était le vol dans la tempête, et le sang, et Sombren - _Sombren !_

Paniquant, elle s'assit dans le lit, résistant au vertige qui la submergea. Se glissant sur le matelas, elle siffla presque lorsqu'une douleur vive lui traversa l'épaule. Baissant la tête, elle vit un bandage blanc épais par-dessus l'endroit où le disque étrange l'avait coupée.

Elle lança ses pieds par-dessus le bord du lit et se leva, avançant à petits pas et étant presque à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit des pas approcher de la porte fermée.

* * *

Sombren ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il atterrit brusquement dans l'eau salée peu profonde, se hissant sur la plage avec Aeri sanglée sur son dos. Haletant, il lui fallut un moment pour voir ce qui les entourait.

L'aube ne se lèverait que dans quelques heures. Ils étaient sur une plage limoneuse et caillouteuse, qui bordait une forêt de grands arbres semblables à ceux de Beurk. L'eau était un peu fraîche, mais ce n'était rien à comparer de celle du nord.

Ronronnant avec inquiétude, il essaya de réveiller sa dragonnière.

\- Aeri ?

Aucune réponse.

Il gronda de frustration. Son pouls était faible mais régulier, il pouvait le sentir avec son torse pressé contre son cou. Lentement, il inclina son corps, grimaçant à la douleur dans sa patte avant, la laissant glisser de son dos, toujours accrochée à la sangle qui la reliait à la selle. Il essaya d'utiliser ses griffes pour la libérer, mais le cuir était au-delà de sa portée.

Il gronda à nouveau, plus fort, puis se figea. Faiblement, il pouvait entendre des voix humaines qui criaient.

 _Ils pouvaient aider Aeri._

Mais s'ils le voyaient, ils pourraient les tuer tous les deux.

Désespérément, il se tourna à nouveau, étirant sa patte au maximum, étendant ses griffes. _Presque-_

\- Ça venait de là !

 _C'est le moment._

Il regarda du bord de la forêt les humains approcher de la courbe de la plage et apercevoir son humaine, inconsciente sur le sable.

\- Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas !

Rapidement, le groupe s'approcha en courant, vérifiant son pouls.

\- Elle est vivante !

\- C'est quoi, cette sangle en cuir étrange ?

\- Ça a de l'importance ? On doit l'amener à Vahna.

Les humains la soulevèrent gentiment, faisant attention à éviter son bras blessé, et repartirent en courant de là où il venait.

Les suivant sous la couverture des arbres, Sombren aperçut bientôt leur village, surplombant la mer, à peu près de la même taille que le village de Beurk, avec un dock en bas où plusieurs bateaux étaient arrimés. Il remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs grosses constructions sur des rochers dans la mers, qui ressemblaient à... des catapultes. _Intéressant._ Comment avait-il pu ne pas les voir ? Il avait dû survoler tout ça. Curieux, il les suivit, craignant qu'ils aient pu changer d'avis et décider de ne pas aider sa dragonnière. Puis, à travers les arbres dans la lumière juste avant l'aube, il aperçut les lumières d'une maison, installée dans une petite clairière un peu éloignée du village. Le premier homme frappa hâtivement à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit rapidement. Ils portèrent Aeri à l'intérieur, fermant la porte, et il dut résister à l'envie de faire irruption dans la maison pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

 _Faites qu'elle aille bien,_ pensa-t-il avec ferveur. _Faites qu'elle aille bien._

* * *

Aeri trébucha légèrement, atterrissant un peu lourdement après avoir sauté de la fenêtre. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait, elle avança, pieds nus, dans les feuilles et les aiguilles de pins pour se cacher derrière un gros tronc d'arbre, écoutant attentivement.

\- Que- où est-elle partie ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Vahna !

Le son de leurs pas s'atténua lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, et Aeri saisit l'occasion de s'enfuir en courant, ignorant les douleurs vives dans les plantes de ses pieds à cause des bâtons et des rochers qui couvraient le sol. Le sol s'inclina légèrement en montée, et elle haleta rapidement, sa fatigue commençant à avoir le dessus. Avec un grognement, elle écarta le feuillage d'un gros buisson, et elle atterrit dans un petit pré.

Des petits oiseaux s'envolèrent, gazouillant bruyamment, surpris par son arrivée. Un petit ruisseau traversait l'herbe à hauteur de hanche, brillante dans la lumière douce du soleil. Des papillons bleus voletèrent en se poursuivant, et elle les regarda, légèrement émerveillée tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Critique, elle inspecta l'espace, décidant que c'était un endroit convenable pour un camp. Il y avait une source d'eau, il était bien caché par des buissons épais, et un côté était complètement protégé par une muraille haute de rochers gris clair. Personne ne pouvait y venir sans qu'elle ne les entende arriver.

Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose. _Maintenant, trouver-_ Un ronronnement bas la prit par surprise alors qu'elle avançait dans le pré, et elle se retourna rapidement, parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Le soulagement la submergea comme de l'eau.

\- Sombren !

Son dragon bondit hors des ombres sous les arbres, ses yeux bleus brillant d'émotion. Elle leva son bras intact et il pressa son front contre le sien, ronronnant d'inquiétude alors qu'elle lui grattait le cou.

\- Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien, Sombren.

Il commença à la renifler, se concentrant sur son bandage, avant de l'examiner des pieds à la tête. Pour la première fois, Aeri réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit fine, clairement faite pour quelqu'un de bien plus petit qu'elle. Elle atteignait à peine la moitié de ses cuisses, et elle n'avait rien dessous, pas même un legging.

\- Tu as encore...

Il se retourna, lui montrant tous les sacs toujours accrochés à son dos, avec sa lance.

\- Dieux merci.

Rapidement, elle commença à les fouiller, sortant son armure. Avec son bras blessé, ce serait un défi, mais elle était certaine qu'elle finirait par réussir à la mettre. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à se sentir aussi exposée. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi son père portait son armure tous les jours. Être surpris sans armure pouvait être désastreux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se redressa, sanglant doucement la protection d'épaule par-dessus son épaule blessée. Elle avait retiré les bandages, soulagée de voir que la coupure était propre, et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'infection. La personne qui s'était occupée d'elle, avait bien recousu la blessure, donc elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Heureusement, elle transportait des bandages et de la pommade dans un des sacs de selle de Sombren, et elle rebanda soigneusement sa blessure, déchirant le morceau de tissu en trop avec ses dents. Elle évita de trop le bouger, ne voulant pas étirer ou défaire ses points de suture.

Fourrant la chemise de nuit dans l'un des sacs, Aeri alla jusqu'au ruisseau, s'accroupissant et plongeant ses mains dans l'eau fraîche de montagne avant de s'asperger le visage. Après avoir bu plusieurs fois, elle se leva et suivi son cours sinueux, trouvant un petit étang d'eau stagnante bloquée par un tas de cailloux. Se penchant en avant, Aeri regarda son reflet, réalisant que ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Elle passa ses doigts dans les nœuds, essayant de les démêler. _Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas une brosse sur elle ?_

Finalement, elle parvint à un semblant de ce à quoi ils ressemblaient auparavant. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'elle les avait coupés sur une impulsion, et ils avaient repoussés d'une façon impressionnante. Maintenant ses mèches auburn descendaient en-dessous de ses omoplates. Elle était satisfaite que les petites nattes qu'elle avait faites soient toujours intactes, même si elles lui rappelaient les cheveux de son père. Sa mère avait toujours aimé tresser des petites sections de ses cheveux en bataille, pour une quelconque raison.

Avec un soupir, elle retourna vers le mur de rocher, où l'herbe était la plus haute. Théoriquement, Sombren pouvait s'aplatir contre le sol et se cacher s'il en avait besoin. Aeri aimait bien aussi l'idée de pouvoir garder un œil sur la clairière entière.

Elle demanda à son dragon de piétiner l'herbe, créant une surface plane où elle installa quelques couvertures. _Bien plus agréable que certains des autres endroits où ils avaient dormi._ Le ciel était dégagé, mais Aeri supposa que s'il pleuvait, elle pouvait simplement demander à Sombren de la couvrir avec son aile. _Il le ferait probablement de toute façon._ Ils aimaient tous les deux faire la grasse matinée, même s'ils en avaient rarement l'occasion.

Allumer un feu n'était probablement pas l'idée la plus intelligente, donc Aeri trouva un rocher plat, et avec l'aide de Sombren, le ramena jusqu'à leur petit campement. Tout ce qu'ils chassaient pouvait être cuit ici avec le plasma chauffé à blanc du dragon.

Aeri, remarquant que Sombren fixait l'horizon sans le voir, réalisa à quel point son dragon devait être fatigué.

\- C'est l'heure de la sieste, mon grand ?

Il hocha la tête, et bâilla.

\- Laisse-moi t'enlever tout ça.

Elle pensait que c'était un endroit suffisamment sûr pour rester pendant quelques jours. Ils n'étaient pas trop près de la plage, donc aucun pirate ne saurait qu'ils étaient là, et Aeri était certaine qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin de ces autres humains pour éviter d'être repérés. De plus, ils ignoraient totalement où ils étaient. Même si elle s'était évanouie, elle était sûre qu'ils avaient largement dévié de leur trajectoire avec cette tempête.

Laissant la selle de Sombren sur lui, juste au cas où, Aeri empila tous ses sacs dans un coin, gardant sa lance près d'elle. _On ne sait jamais._

Plus tard, ils se réveillèrent tous les deux avec des ventres qui gargouillaient.

\- Je crois qu'on doit trouver quelque chose à manger.

Elle avait du pain et de la viande séchée dans ses sacoches mais découvrit qu'ils avaient, tous les deux, été légèrement désintégrés après la tempête. Ses fruits, par contre, étaient toujours intacts, et avec un sentiment d'optimisme elle en sortit quelques-uns, les coupant en tranches avec son couteau. C'étaient des grands fruits jaunes recouverts d'une peau verte. Lentement, elle mordit dans une tranche, et la trouva douce et juteuse. _Délicieux !_

La bouche pleine, elle offrit une tranche à Sombren. Il la renifla, et la prit délicatement de ses doigts, la mâchant soigneusement. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, faisant rire Aeri. Son dragon avait un palais assez raffiné, mais prétendait se moquer du goût. Souriant, elle lui jeta un fruit entier, qu'il dévora rapidement, se léchant les lèvres.

Lorsqu'un daim s'aventura dans le pré, Aeri ramassa silencieusement sa lance. Pour dire la vérité, elle n'aimait vraiment pas chasser. Prendre des vies n'était pas son genre. En plus de ça, ils préféraient tous les deux le poisson. Mais ils devaient manger, surtout Sombren. Ils pourraient pêcher une autre fois. Donc, elle s'accroupit et avança dans l'herbe, muette tandis que la brise parcourait le pré. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle se releva d'un bond et jeta sa lance d'un geste expert avant que le daim puisse réagir. Elle atteignit sa cible avec une efficacité mortelle, et Sombren se leva pour l'aider à le rapprocher de leur petit camp.

Un moment après, ils mâchaient tous les deux de la venaison tendre dans un silence agréable lorsqu'une série de caquètements aigus se firent entendre près d'eux.

Quelque chose se déplaça dans les buissons au bord du pré, et Aeri posa lentement le bâton tenant sa viande et saisit sa lance. Sombren se tendit, prêt à sauter sur ses pattes si besoin. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, puis ils aperçurent tous les deux un très léger frissonnement dans l'herbe haute qui se déplaçait vers eux. Avec un grondement bas, Sombren montra les dents, prêt à défendre son humaine.

Soudain, le mouvement cessa. Retenant sa respiration, Aeri écouta soigneusement. Les oiseaux chantaient toujours dans les arbres qui les entouraient, les papillons voletaient toujours. Le soleil se couchait, projetant des ombres sur le pré. Un instant passa, et elle était sur le point de se rasseoir lorsque l'herbe bougea bruyamment juste à côté d'eux. Alarmée, elle sauta sur ses pieds, son bras qui tenait la lance levée, lorsque-

 _Cack cack !_ Un dragon marron et vert, qui faisait à peu près la même taille qu'un Terreur Terrible, émergea de l'herbe, clairement attiré par l'odeur de leur gibier. Soulagée, Aeri relâcha la respiration qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir retenu, et s'accroupit, posant sa lance sur le sol et saisissant une petite pièce de viande.

\- Salut toi, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Tu as faim ?

Hésitant, il s'approcha, reniflant bruyamment. Sentant sa main, il récupéra rapidement le morceau de viande, l'avalant tout rond. _Cack cack !_ Trois autres émergèrent des herbes, tous de différentes nuances de gris et de marron, tous reniflant bruyamment. Sombren émit un grondement bas, et les petits dragons l'évitèrent, s'approchant d'Aeri, qui était assise devant les restes du daim.

\- Alors tu as amené tes amis, hein ? Pas de problème.

Sans détourner le regard, elle leur jeta à chacun un morceau de viande, qu'ils dévorèrent immédiatement. L'un d'entre eux se rapprocha légèrement de Sombren, dont le dîner était empilé devant lui. Un grondement puissant le convainquit rapidement de ne pas se rapprocher, donc Aeri, se sentant généreuse, leur jeta à chacun un autre morceau.

Lorsqu'elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de Sombren, les petits dragons la suivirent, se rassemblant autour d'elle et s'endormant rapidement. Souriant, elle finit son dîner, jetant le bâton noirci loin dans l'herbe. Se penchant en arrière, elle posa la tête sur le flanc de son dragon, sentant chaque mouvement tandis qu'il finissait son repas.

Satisfaits, ils se reposèrent tous tandis que le soleil se couchait. La nuit avait commencé à s'installer, révélant des étoiles brillantes, lorsque soudain tous les petits dragons, qu'elle avait affectueusement nommés « Horreurs Horribles », s'assirent, fixant tous l'horizon dans la même direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais ils étaient raides, comme en transe. Derrière elle, Sombren commença à secouer la tête, comme s'il repoussait un attaquant invisible.

\- Sombren ?

Les Horreurs déployèrent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent, s'en allant dans la direction qu'ils avaient regardé. Par-dessus les sons des grognements de son dragon, Aeri entendit le premier rugissement distant, et avec un mauvais pressentiment, réalisa qu'ils avaient peut-être un problème.

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle se retourna pour placer ses mains sur la tête de Sombren lui criant :

\- Bloque-le, Sombren ! Souviens-toi, tu appartiens à l'Alpha. Ce qui contrôle ces dragons ne peut pas se mesurer à l'Alpha !

Graduellement, il se calma, ouvrant les yeux pour révéler des pupilles larges. Il lui donna un petit sourire sans dents de gratitude, et elle lui sourit en retour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux dérangés par un autre rugissement plus fort, suivi par plusieurs hurlements. _Une attaque de dragons._ Il y avait des humains sur cette île, quelque part en bas de la colline. Ils étaient en dangers, et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ces dragons l'étaient.

\- Allez, Sombren. Allons voir ce qui se passe.

Elle saisit son casque, bloquant rapidement ses cheveux dedans avant de sauter sur les épaules de son dragon. Ses sacs seraient probablement en sécurité. Déployant ses ailes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, Sombren sauta en l'air, rejoignant le troupeau de dragons tandis qu'ils volaient vers leur destination inconnue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **J'ai une question pour vous. A cause de raisons que je ne mentionnerai pas, l'auteur a dû terminer l'histoire originale assez brusquement. Ceci étant, elle a quand même publié un résumé de la fin de l'histoire, qui évidemment nous laisse sur notre faim. Alors la question est : est-ce que vous voulez que je continue de traduire, sachant que l'histoire fait donc 63 (ou 67, je ne sais plus) chapitres et qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses avant qu'elle se "termine", ou est-ce que vous préférez que j'arrête maintenant parce que ça revient à avoir une fin "bâclée" ?**

 **Il y a encore beaucoup de bons moments à partager, mais c'est à vous de décider. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Haku était devant la maison de son père, regardant les cieux. Aucune torche n'illuminait l'obscurité autour de lui, donc il avait une vue dégagée de l'étrange poussière de lumière qui était éparpillée dans le ciel, presque comme un fil d'étoiles minuscules. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir un poids sur les épaules, ne se sentait pas stressé ou lassé de sa vie. Inspirant l'air frais de la nuit, il écouta les sons du village.

La plupart des personnes étaient retournées chez elles maintenant, souhaitant passer du temps avec leur famille et dormir autant que possible avant l'aube. Les hommes et femmes de garde se saluaient joyeusement en se croisant dans les rues. A distance, il pouvait entendre le bruit du métal contre le métal, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa sœur, Vasara, était la forgeronne du village, et elle restait souvent à la forge jusque tard dans la nuit, forgeant des armes et des armures, essayant toujours d'améliorer ses talents et la qualité de son travail.

Son autre sœur, Maara, était dans la maison derrière lui, veillant sur leur père. Le sourire d'Haku disparut tandis qu'il pensait à _cette_ situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour-

Il se pétrifia. Il n'y avait pas de vent.

Les bruits de marteaux avaient cessé, et le village était entièrement silencieux.

Puis il entendit le premier. Des échos à distance. Haku attendit, retenant sa respiration, jusqu'à-

 _RUGISSEMENT !_

Le bruit porta jusqu'au village, et Haku sortit de sa transe, commençant à crier :

\- Gardes ! Guerriers ! En position !

Le son des portes qui s'ouvraient en grand se mélangea avec ceux des battements d'ailes et des hurlements des monstres. Les cris des villageois furent noyés par des torrents de feu, faisant exploser des habitations et libérant des animaux terrifiés de leurs parcs.

 _Vasara._ Haku se précipita dans sa maison, criant à Maara de rester où elle était, avant de ressortir en courant avec son arc long pour voir encore plus de dragons s'accumuler au-dessus du village, plongeant pour s'emparer du bétail qui s'enfuyait.

\- Rattrapez votre bétail ! cria-t-il. Rattrapez-

Une explosion le fit trébucher, et il tomba sur son flanc. Se dépêchant de se relever, il se précipita dans la rue, évitant des boules de feu et des débris tandis que les villageois sortaient en courant pour lutter pour leurs vies. Au-dessus, un gros rocher s'écrasa dans deux Graveurs, les faisant tomber du ciel. Les hommes étaient arrivés aux catapultes. _Bien. Peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance maintenant._

\- Vasara ! appela-t-il. VASARA !

\- Haku !

Regardant à sa gauche, il vit sa sœur sortir en courant, agitant son marteau de guerre en direction d'un Langueraptor orange qui tentait d'emporter un mouton errant. Tirant une flèche de son carquois, Haku banda rapidement son arc et tira, atteignant sa cible.

La flèche atteignit la bête sur le côté du visage, ne la blessant pas vraiment mais la surprenant suffisamment pour qu'elle lâche le mouton, donnant à Vasara l'occasion de lever son marteau, sur le point de l'abattre sur le crâne du dragon, lorsque-

Il l'entendit. Un sifflement de plus en plus intense. Haku n'avait jamais rien entendu de semblable, et il regarda le ciel, décontenancé. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que la masse de dragons, juste quelques étoiles qui brillaient à travers de la fumée tournoyante et la lune haute au-dessus. _Attendez une minute..._ Quelque chose passa devant la lune et il cria aussitôt à tous :

\- A couvert !

Alors même qu'il parlait, le sifflement devint assourdissant avant-

 _BOUM._

Le ciel explosa en lumière et Haku se baissa instinctivement, entendant les cris désespérés des villageois. Levant la tête, il chercha frénétiquement l'endroit où le tir avait dû exploser lorsqu'il l'entendit à nouveau...

\- Couchez-vous !

Une autre explosion, bleue, illumina le ciel. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Lentement, Haku leva la tête, sur le sol, et resta émerveillé.

Les dragons partaient. Quelle que soit la chose qui causait ces explosions, ça n'attaquait pas le village. Ça repoussait ces monstres. Il fixa le ciel, souhaitant que _quelque chose_ apparaisse, mais tout était noir. Les hurlements et les rugissements des dragons s'atténuèrent lentement, et Haku finit par passer son arc sur son dos, sortant pour inspecter les dégâts.

Plusieurs bâtiments étaient réduits en cendres, et d'autres étaient en train d'être éteints. Le bétail égaré se promenait dans les rues, finissant par se calmer. Les enfants plus jeunes étaient sortis pour aider à porter l'eau et ramener les animaux dans leurs fermes et corrals. Atteignant la place principale, Haku siffla, appelant tous les villageois disponibles à l'y rejoindre.

Lentement, ils arrivèrent, une fois que tous les feux furent éteints. Il demanda s'il y avait des blessés, mais miraculeusement, tout le monde allait bien. Ce n'était pas la pire attaque que le village avait subie, loin de là.

\- Haku ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce qui a causé ces explosions ?!

Les villageois commencèrent à crier pour attirer son attention et Haku leva les deux mains, leur faisant signe de se calmer. Il s'avança au centre des villageois rassemblés, qui reculèrent tous légèrement pour l'écouter parler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a causé ces explosions, ni pourquoi ça a choisi de repousser les dragons. Nous pouvons seulement espérer que ça ne nous veut pas de mal, et que-

Le son d'ailes qui battaient attira son attention, et il s'arrêta, se retournant juste à temps pour voir une silhouette massive plonger vers la place. Tout le monde cria et se baissa, puis ils se relevèrent lentement, regardant nerveusement le ciel.

Lorsque Haku leva la tête, cependant, il vit une silhouette étrange debout juste devant lui. Presque de sa taille, portant une armure étrange, et avec un casque qui couvrait l'entièreté de sa tête.

\- Que- qui es-tu ? cria-t-il, commençant à saisir son arc.

En un instant, la silhouette se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, et il se pétrifia, regardant entre leurs deux corps. La lame d'une dague était visible à la lumière des torches, et Haku dut se retenir d'essayer de reculer.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi calme que possible.

Autour d'eux, les gens avaient fini par remarquer l'étranger, et haletaient et criaient de peur et d'outrage.

L'étranger leva une main et la place devint aussitôt silencieuse. La lame disparut, et Haku se détendit légèrement. Se retournant, l'étranger commença à parler, sa voix étouffée par son casque.

\- C'est moi qui vous ai sauvés, proclama-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? ricana quelqu'un. Et comment as-tu causé ces explosions ?

\- S'il vous plaît, tout le monde, lança Haku, pensant à la vitesse avec laquelle l'étranger avait bougé, les faisant taire. Ecoutons-le.

\- Je n'ai pas causé ces explosions moi-même. Je peux, cependant, vous présenter celui qui en est responsable.

\- Et... qui est-ce ? demanda Haku, hésitant, et l'étranger se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Une ombre vivante. L'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre, dit-il tranquillement. Mais nous avons choisi d'intervenir, et si vous nous acceptez, nous pouvons empêcher la menace des dragons de revenir. Seulement si vous choisissez ce chemin.

\- Où est le problème ?

Haku ne put contenir son scepticisme. L'étranger décrivit un cercle lent.

\- Rappelez-vous que mon partenaire et moi ne sommes venus que dans l'intention de vous protéger, et de vous apprendre comment mettre fin à la guerre entre humains et dragons. Nous ne tirons rien de cette arrangement si ce n'est le savoir que nous avons accompli une bonne action. Mais, dit-il avant de faire une pause, pour apprendre de votre ennemi, vous devez accepter de fréquenter votre ennemi.

Haku ne pensait pas aimer la direction que cela prenait. Mais les personnes murmuraient entre elles, réfléchissant clairement à l'offre de l'étranger.

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler... d'un dragon ? demanda-t-il lentement, redoutant la réponse de l'étranger.

\- Oui, répondit-il, au grand choc du village entier. Je parle d'un dragon.

Avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose, il mit ses mains en coupe là où sa bouche devait se trouver et produisit un sifflement étrange. En quelques instants, le bruit d'ailes qui battaient résonna à nouveau et, nerveux, les gens commencèrent à reculer.

Haku s'avança vers l'étranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses-

L'étranger leva une main gantée, le faisant taire.

\- Vous devez me faire confiance.

\- Te faire confiance ? Nous ne te connaissons même pas !

\- Vous me connaîtrez bientôt.

Sur cela, une silhouette noire massive tomba du ciel nocturne, dissimulant l'étranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que... est-ce que c'est un...

La créature ouvrit les yeux, révélant une nuance de bleu lumineuse, avant de se déplier pour révéler sa vraie forme.

C'était un genre de dragon que Haku n'avait jamais vu. Noir comme la nuit, avec ces _yeux,_ et des grandes ailes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris qui se repliaient contre son dos. Devant lui, l'étranger était réapparu, et regardait Haku dans les yeux.

Les villageois commencèrent à paniquer. Peu d'entre eux avaient des armes, et pourtant ils se précipitèrent pour défendre Haku. Mais Haku ne faisait pas attention à eux. Son regard était fixé sur celui du dragon, qui semblait... le lire, le comprendre, voir ses pensées les plus intimes.

\- Attendez ! cria-t-il, levant les bras sans briser le contact visuel, et tout le monde se pétrifia.

Tous sauf l'étranger, qui s'approcha à nouveau d'Haku.

\- Tu demandes à ce que nous vous fassions confiance ? A _tous les deux ?_ lui demanda Haku, incrédule.

\- C'est notre condition.

Peut-être qu'il était fou. Peut-être qu'il était attiré par la mort. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce... cette créature qui le frappait comme jamais auparavant.

\- Jures-tu qu'aucun mal ne sera fait au village ou à son peuple ?

\- Je jure que mon partenaire et moi ne blesserons rien ni personne dans ce village. Vous, par contre, le pourriez.

Haku secoua la tête. _Cet étranger n'était qu'une armure remplie de mystères._

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de voir ce que tu veux dire, mais je suppose que ta parole devra suffire. Comment peux-tu prouver que ce que tu dis es vrai ? Que tu es digne de confiance ?

L'étranger recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de son dragon, et il le tapota sur l'épaule.

\- Je vais prouver que je suis digne de confiance _et_ l'importance de mon aide, ici et maintenant.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

L'étranger sauta agilement sur les épaules de la créature et tendit la main.

\- Haku, ne fais pas ça ! cria quelqu'un.

\- S'il te plaît, Haku, que dirait ton père ?

Et c'est ce qui le décida. Son père dirait de tuer la bête et d'envoyer l'étranger au loin. Mais Haku n'était pas son père.

\- Très bien.

Il s'approcha de l'étranger et de son dragon, qui le regarda d'un énorme œil bleu tandis qu'il approchait de son flanc. Il saisit la main de l'étranger, qui le hissa promptement derrière lui.

\- Accroche-toi, ordonna la voix étouffée de l'étranger, et, hésitant, Haku leva les mains pour les poser sur le dos de l'étranger, regardant autour de lui, essayant d'ignorer les visages désespérés des villageois.

L'étranger murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « doucement » et tapota le cou du dragon.

Lentement, les ailes extensives du dragon se déployèrent, faisant à peine un bruit. Haku sentit la créature s'accroupir, et il déglutit, la gorge sèche. _J'espère que ce n'est pas une grosse erre-_

Sa dernière pensée fut interrompue lorsque le dragon sauta en l'air, battant des ailes pour gagner de l'altitude. Aussitôt, Haku enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'étranger, ne se souciant pas du tout de ce que l'autre homme devait penser de lui. Tout était flou, ne faisant que passer dans le hurlement du vent. Fermant les yeux, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces jusqu'à-

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Appréhensif, il le fit, réalisant que le dragon décrivait maintenant une trajectoire dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait graduellement. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, voyant les lumières de son village diminuer à distance jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'élèvent au-dessus des nuages, bloquant sa vue. Regardant les étoiles qui disparaissaient, la proximité des cieux lui coupa le souffle. Pendant un moment, ils planèrent au-dessus des nuages, savourant les restes de la lumière de la lune.

Le dragon se pencha et Haku resserra à nouveau sa prise sur l'étranger, qui semblait amusé par sa nervosité. Une petite pointe d'irritation s'éleva en lui devant la présomption de l'étranger, mais s'évapora rapidement lorsqu'il vit qu'ils plongeaient vers la couverture nuageuse.

\- Euh... dit-il nerveusement, levant un bras pour montrer la masse qui approchait.

L'étranger rit à ce moment, un son étrangement musical, puis ils entrèrent dans le nuage. Fermant les yeux, Haku attendit que quelque chose les frappe, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'ils étaient entourés de blanc. Hésitant, il tendit la main, et réalisa qu'elle se couvrait de perles d'humidité. _Les nuages étaient... faits d'eau ?!_

L'étranger sembla suivre son train de pensées, lui lançant :

\- Il y a tant de choses à apprendre Haku, si nous ouvrons simplement les yeux aux possibilités de ce monde.

Haku n'eut pas le temps de songer que l'étranger avait utilisé son prénom. Ils sortirent des nuages, dans la lumière du soleil levant. Dépassant à peine l'horizon, il brillait au-dessus de la mer et de la terre, et Haku eut à nouveau le souffle coupé, son torse rempli de la sensation d'une révélation extraordinaire.

\- Je ne savais pas... dit-il doucement.

L'étranger hocha très légèrement la tête, et le dragon s'orienta vers le sud, retournant vers la terre, décrivant lentement des spirales vers le village.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la place, toujours remplie de villageois terrifiés, l'étranger sauta gracieusement du dos du dragon, tendant une main à Haku. Il la prit, reconnaissant, descendant maladroitement et atterrissant sur des genoux tremblants.

\- Haku ! cria quelqu'un.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Haku ?

\- Fais-les partir !

Des cris commencèrent à envahir la place, et, toujours partiellement ébahi, Haku leva les mains, faisant taire les gens.

\- Peuple de Heimme ! commença-t-il avant de déglutir, se demandant comment continuer. Je viens de voler sur le dos d'un dragon. Un dragon _entraîné,_ avec un dragonnier qui a daigné épargner notre village de la menace à laquelle nous faisons si souvent face. Une expérience que je n'oublierai jamais, jusqu'à ma mort.

Il regarda l'étranger, qui avait une main sur l'épaule de son dragon. La créature le regarda avec ces yeux bleus incroyables, et Haku sentit une paix étrange l'envahir.

\- Plus que quiconque, j'ai une bonne raison de craindre, et même de haïr ces créatures ! Mais ces deux-là ne nous veulent aucun mal ! Je pense que nous devrions leur accorder notre confiance, dans l'espoir qu'ils tiennent leur promesse de mettre fin à la guerre à laquelle nous faisons face.

La foule s'était mise à murmurer en entendant ses mots, regardant anxieusement la scène se dérouler à la lumière de l'aube. Finalement, Vahna, la vielle femme sage, s'avança, et tout le monde se tut pour entendre ses mots.

\- Haku, dit-elle. Depuis que je suis toute petite, les dragons sont notre ennemi. Tu souhaites que nous _accordions notre amitié_ à l'un d'entre eux, de faire confiance à un étranger qui fréquente visiblement l'ennemi, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent vouloir nous aider.

Elle s'arrêta, et tout le monde se pencha en avant. Haku écouta anxieusement, regardant l'étranger et son dragon du coin des yeux.

\- Que dirait ton père, Haku ?

Son anxiété disparut, remplacée par de la frustration.

\- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Vahna, je ne suis pas mon père.

Elle hocha la tête, s'attendant apparemment à cette réponse.

\- Comme nous le savons tous parfaitement. Pour ma part, je suis nerveuse à l'idée de ce qu'une telle alliance pourrait signifier pour notre peuple. Mais, continua-t-elle, je crois aussi que cette étrangère est digne de confiance. Appelle ça une intuition si tu le souhaites, mais quelque chose me dit que le changement a fini par nous trouver, et que notre seul espoir se trouve avec cette étrangère et son dragon.

La foule commença à murmurer, mais Haku, incrédule, ne fit que regarder l'étranger, dont la posture indiqua une légère surprise, avant de se détendre rapidement.

Vahna continua, disant mystérieusement :

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, étrangère.

Puis elle se retourna. La foule se sépara silencieusement pour la laisser passer, suivie par ses deux apprenties, qui échangeaient des regards entendus.

 _Vahna avait dit « étrangère »._ Mais l'étranger était si grand ! En y repensant, cependant, il était assez fin, et son armure de torse était suffisamment épaisse pour dissimuler tout trait féminin qu'il- _elle_ pourrait avoir.

\- Etrangère, lança Haku. Si nous devons te faire confiance, je pense que nous serions tous plus à l'aise si nous pouvions voir ton visage.

L'étranger - _étrangère -_ ne parla pas, inclinant seulement la tête, et une pointe de malaise le parcourut. _Et si il - elle - a des cicatrices terribles, ou est malformée ?_ Mais il était trop tard pour retirer sa demande, et elle hocha lentement la tête, avant d'ôter son casque.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Lentement, Aeri retira son casque, se sentant terriblement exposée. Elle sentit ses cheveux retomber le long de ses épaules, et finit rapidement de l'ôter, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop défiante tandis qu'elle regardait ce _Haku_ dans les yeux.

Sa mâchoire s'était décrochée, et toutes les conversations avaient cessé. L'insécurité la gagna, et elle lutta pour s'empêcher de monter sur le dos de Sombren pour s'enfuir aussi vite que possible. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son casque, son autre main formant un poing à son flanc.

Son discours de tout à l'heure avait été fait sur un moment d'impulsion, et elle craignait maintenant de regretter sa décision d'offrir son aide à ces personnes. Mais quelque chose à propos de l'attaque lui rappelait les histoires que ses parents lui racontaient, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Comment la vieille femme l'avait identifiée comme étant une femme, elle ne le comprenait pas. _C'est probablement elle qui m'a trouvée._ Mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis.

* * *

C'était la femme la plus magnifique qu'il avait jamais vue. Haku réalisa que sa bouche était ouverte, et il la referma rapidement. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que quelques hommes avaient l'air de la reconnaître. _Étrange._

\- D'où viens-tu, étrangère ? demanda-t-il, tentant de rétablir la conversation.

\- D'une île lointaine au nord. Si vous en avez vu suffisamment, je dois y aller. Retrouvez-moi demain, en milieu de matinée.

Légèrement abasourdi, il hocha la tête, et elle sauta rapidement sur les épaules de son dragon, qui déploya aussitôt ses ailes, s'accroupit, et s'envola, survolant rapidement la forêt et disparaissant entre les montagnes.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme dans un rêve. Le village entier semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire, et il luttait pour répondre à leurs questions. Finalement, lorsque les dernières personnes en détresse furent parties, ses sœurs s'approchèrent de lui.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit Vasara, un peu sombrement.

Il ne put que hausser les épaules.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Se tournant vers son autre sœur, il se força à demander :

\- Comment va papa, Maara ?

\- Toujours pareil. Emala veille sur lui. Il s'est réveillé suffisamment longtemps pour que je lui donne du pain et de l'eau hier soir, avant, eh bien..

\- Mais il ne se souvient pas de qui il est, ni où il est, ni comment parler.

Haku était frustré. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne voulait pas prendre la place de son père, mais depuis l'attaque plus de trois mois auparavant, il avait été forcé de s'occuper de plusieurs des tâches d'un Chef. Surtout que sa sœur aînée, Lyse, l'héritière légitime au rôle de Chef, avait été tuée dans la même nuit.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, Haku, dit sa sœur de seize ans, la voix tremblante.

Haku se calma aussitôt.

\- Je sais, Maara. Je sais. Tu fais un travail incroyable. Tu sais que je deviens grognon et frustré quand je ne dors pas assez.

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Haku la tapota légèrement sur l'épaule, la faisant partir, avant de se retourner vers Vasara, qui avait encore l'air profondément troublée.

\- Je sais que Vahna a dit qu'on devrait lui faire confiance, mais je ne suis pas sûre, Haku.

\- Écoute. Nous ne pouvons pas venger la vie de notre sœur, ni... l'esprit de notre père. Nous devons nous montrer réalistes. Les dragons seront toujours plus forts que nous. Mais cette étrangère, cette femme, a traversé ce que nous voyons autrefois comme une ligne séparatrice impossible. Peut-être que la meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est honorer les vies de ceux que nous avons perdus en faisant de notre mieux pour empêcher de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Vasara baissa la tête, en guerre avec elle-même. Finalement, elle releva la tête, le regard rempli d'émotions qu'elle ne montrait pas habituellement.

\- Je fais confiance à Vahna, et à toi. Je ne fais pas confiance à cette étrangère, pas encore, mais je suppose que si elle nous voulait du mal, elle nous aurait déjà détruits. Je n'ai jamais vu un dragon pareil auparavant.

Haku songea aux yeux bleus vivaces de la créature, perçant les tréfonds de son âme.

\- Moi non plus, dit-il d'un ton bas. Moi non plus.

* * *

Laissant un Sombren nerveux à la clairière, Aeri redescendit le long de la montagne, tentant de retracer le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour monter. Finalement, après quelques détours douteux, elle vit à travers les arbres une bâtisse familière, avec les fenêtres ouvertes.

Silencieusement, elle la contourna, se glissant sous une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et écoutant. Les deux jeunes femmes de la place discutaient, et Aeri entendit des éclaboussures d'eau. Elles nettoyaient probablement des plats ou des vêtements, distraites. _Cela signifiait que la femme plus âgée, Vahna, était probablement en haut._ Sans faire aucun bruit, Aeri sauta, saisissant un des bardeaux sur la façade de la maison du bout des doigts. Elle était devenu une experte lorsqu'il s'agissait d'escalader des choses qui n'étaient pas censées être escaladées.

Heureusement, le bois du mur de la maison était inégal, lui donnant des prises faciles pour escalader et passer silencieusement la fenêtre avec une roulade.

Se levant, elle regarda le dos de la vieille femme. Elle était assise à une table de l'autre côté du lit, dessinant ou écrivant quelque chose, Aeri ne voyait pas. Mais avant qu'elle se rapproche-

\- Je suppose que si tu avais l'intention de me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

\- Oui.

\- A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ?

\- Êtes-vous celle qui m'a trouvée ?

\- Non, mais je suis celle qui t'a recousue et qui t'a fait avaler de la nourriture et de l'eau.

\- Comment m'avez-vous reconnue ?

\- Qui d'autre pourrais-tu être ?

 _Exact._ Aeri se rapprocha, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la vieille femme, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas haleter de surprise.

Devant elle se trouvait un dessin incroyablement détaillé de Sombren, au moment où il était sur le point de s'envoler. Sur son dos se trouvaient deux silhouettes, l'une masquée, et l'autre ayant l'air légèrement terrifiée. _Était-ce à cela qu'elle ressemblait ?_ Elle était... légèrement intimidante. _Bien._ Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- Où est ton dragon ?

\- Dans la montagne, attendant nerveusement que je revienne.

\- Tu devrais l'amener un jour. Je... j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître.

Aeri fut surprise.

\- D'accord.

Après une pause brève, elle parla à nouveau.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je suis arrivée ici.

Vahna finit par se retourner, perçant Aeri du regard avec ses yeux bleus-gris étincelants.

\- Des pêcheurs t'ont trouvée sur la plage avant l'aube avec une lanière de cuir étrange autour de ton torse qui avait été déchirée. Tu étais à moitié couverte de sang et tu respirais à peine, donc ils t'ont amenée à moi.

\- Je leur suis reconnaissante, ainsi qu'à vous. Je ne sais pas ce que Sombren ferait sans moi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

La vieille femme scruta son visage, cherchant quelque chose, avant que son visage se fende d'un sourire approbateur.

\- Sombren ? Quel nom approprié.

\- Bien plus approprié que celui de son père.

\- Qui est ?

\- Krokmou.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'a vraiment-

\- Non. Techniquement.

\- Intéressant. Donc il y a plus de dragons comme celui-ci, d'où tu viens ?

\- Oui. Pendant un long moment, avant que je naisse, on pensait qu'il n'y en avait qu'un, mais il s'avère qu'il en a une île entière à quelques jours au sud.

\- L'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre, hein ?

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? dit Aeri, avant de rire.

\- _Tout le monde_ l'a entendu. Même si ça ne t'a pas fait gagner beaucoup d'admirateurs, ça a certainement généré un peu de respect.

\- Je me fiche que quelqu'un me respecte. Je ne le mérite pas. Mais Sombren est un être noble et féroce, d'une lignée de dragons puissants et dangereux. Les Furies Nocturnes, comme on les appelle sur Beurk. Ils faisaient l'objet de légendes, de cauchemars... jusqu'à ce qu'un humain décide de franchir le trou entre les deux, de jeter son arme et de secourir celui qui avait été déchu du ciel, le supposé _dernier_ Furie Nocturne, commençant ainsi la formation d'un lien profond et incassable. Tous deux ont vaincu des ennemis incroyables ensemble, devenant des héros, forgeant leurs légendes.

\- C'est une histoire très intéressante.

\- Elle s'est produite alors que vous étiez déjà en vie.

\- Sont-ils toujours vivants ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui était le dragon ?

\- Le père de Sombren.

\- Et qui était l'humain ?

\- Le mien.

* * *

Plus tard, en milieu d'après-midi, Aeri et Vahna étaient toujours plongées dans leur conversation. Ça faisait longtemps qu'Aeri avait eu une véritable conversation avec un être humain. Asti et Alkaa, les apprenties de Vahna, montèrent pour amener du thé à Vahna, et firent presque tomber la bouilloire et la tasse lorsqu'elles virent Aeri.

\- Allons, les filles, dit Vahna, agitant la main. C'est la dragonnière.

Toutes deux oublièrent rapidement leur timidité et commencèrent à poser des questions avec hésitation.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Est-ce que ton dragon a un nom ?

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment là pour nous aider ?

Aeri ne savait pas comment répondre, ne souhaitant toujours pas partager son nom et son passé, jusqu'à ce que Vahna intervienne.

\- Très bien, les filles. N'accablons pas notre invitée de questions. Prenez le reste de l'après-midi pour vous, mais n'oubliez pas de ramener de la farine du village.

Une fois qu'elles furent à nouveau toutes les deux, Vahna demanda à Aeri :

\- Où est Beurk ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

Elle parla à Vahna des pirates, puis de la tempête qui les avait fait atterrir, Sombren et elle, sur Heimme.

\- Donc tu es perdue.

Puis elle posa la question qu'Aeri avait espéré éviter.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Aeri y réfléchit, avant de répondre lentement.

\- Je l'ai perdu lorsque j'ai quitté ma maison.

\- Eh bien, nous devons t'appeler par un prénom, Rádgatá.

 _Mystère_.

\- Je ne prendrai un nom que si je l'ai mérité.

La vieille femme s'immobilisa, réfléchissant.

\- Peut-être que tu apprécieras celui-là, alors.

Après y avoir réfléchi pendant un moment, Aeri décida que c'était le nom qui lui convenait le mieux. Tandis qu'elle remontait le chemin dans la montagne seule, il résonna dans son esprit, et raffermit sa résolution.

C'était celle qu'elle était devenue. A cause de ses choix, à cause de sa nature même. C'était celle qu'elle était maintenant.

 _Missti Einn._ La perdue.

* * *

Haku regardait anxieusement le ciel. Ils étaient en milieu de matinée, donc il attendait que l'étrangère et son dragon apparaissent.

Sa maison était contre la forêt, avec l'océan sur la gauche et le village sur le devant et de l'autre côté, donc il supposait qu'il la verrait venir, peu importe la direction qu'elle emprunterait. Haku était debout sur le pont, qui entourait la bâtisse entière, faisant face au village. Il était près de la porte, au cas où Maara aurait besoin de quelque chose.

Lentement, ses pensées commencèrent à dériver. _Quel était son nom ? Pouvait-on vraiment lui faire confiance ? Elle avait dit qu'elle venait du nord. D'où exactement ? Quelles autres surprises attendaient Heimme avec cette alliance ?_

Quelque chose le fit s'arrêter. Un sentiment. Le sentiment d'être espionné. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il se retourna lentement.

Quelques dizaines de centimètres derrière lui, appuyée contre le bord de la maison, les bras croisés, l'étrangère semblait totalement à l'aise. Haku, lui, sauta presque au ciel.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

S'écartant du mur, elle franchit la distance entre eux, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit sur le pont.

\- Assez longtemps. Ça t'arrive souvent, de rêvasser la journée ?

\- Comment sais-tu que je rêvassais ?

\- Je ne le savais pas.

 _Bon sang._

\- Très intelligent. Où est ton dragon ?

Elle sembla pensive.

\- Quelque part pas loin. Je lui ai dit de ne manger personne, mais il a tendance à ne _pas_ m'écouter.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Qui a dit que ça l'était ?

 _Bon sang, encore._

\- Donc, grommela Haku. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Exercices de confiance, dit-elle mystérieusement, saisissant gracieusement la rambarde du pont et passant par-dessus pour atterrir sur le sol en-dessus.

Se frottant les mains, elle commença à marcher en direction du village.

\- Attends ! cria Haku, courant pour la rattraper. Tu vas simplement passer dans le village comme si tu n'avais _pas_ monté un _dragon_ hier ?

\- Oui ?

\- Uh.

Puis ils passèrent devant la première rangée de maisons. Au début, personne ne fit attention à eux, puis les gens commencèrent à murmurer, tournant la tête tandis qu'ils passaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la place du village, la moitié de la population de Heimme était rassemblée, les regardant avec curiosité, peur, et méfiance.

L'étrangère n'avait rien regardé tandis qu'il passaient. Son regard restait droit, fixé devant elle. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Haku aurait dit qu'il ignorait tout. Mais avec elle, il avait le sentiment qu'elle absorbait tout.

\- Eh bien, dit-il, légèrement nerveux. On est au milieu du village, avec presque tous les villageois présents pour voir quelles merveilles tu vas accomplir pour nous aujourd'hui.

Elle finit par détourner le regard de ce qu'elle regardait et tourna la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Ses yeux étaient verts, et ils brillaient de quelque chose qu'Haku ne parvint pas à identifier.

\- Accomplir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, je pense.

Se tournant, elle regarda la foule, scannant leurs visages de son regard stable.

\- Bonjour.

Personne ne dit rien. Son expression sérieuse se transforma lentement en petit sourire, et Haku se retrouva émerveillé par le changement.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, quand je vous saluerai, vous n'aurez pas peur de me rendre la pareille.

Certaines personnes eurent l'air un peu embarrassées. La population de Heimme était fière de son hospitalité, même si peu de gens venaient leur rendre visite. Des bateaux de commerce venaient plusieurs fois par an, avec des capitaines et des matelots qui avaient envie d'un endroit confortable pour manger un repas consistant et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais cette étrangère devait-elle être accueillie à bras ouverts ?

L'étrangère sembla sentir cela.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être accueillie à bras ouverts, comme j'arrive à mes destinations soit déguisée, soit avec un grand reptile qui crache du feu à mes côtés. Laissez-moi vous dire, peu de personnes s'arrêtent pour dire bonjour à _ça._

Quelques personnes rirent, incapables de s'en empêcher, et son sourire s'élargit, jusqu'à ce que presque tout le monde rie.

 _Quel genre de pouvoir était-ce là ?_ se demanda Haku.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait peu de choses pour gagner votre confiance. Mais je n'ai pas tué le fils de votre Chef hier, donc ça doit faire un point en ma faveur. Mais ma présence doit vous rendre anxieux, peut-être même qu'elle vous fait peur.

Elle s'arrêta, regardant à nouveau autour d'elle, et l'esprit d'Haku enregistra ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Comment sait-elle qui est mon père ?_

\- Je pourrais vous dire une centaine de fois que je suis une amie. Mais j'ai l'impression que des affirmations vides ne changeront pas grand chose. Donc aujourd'hui, je suis là pour apprendre des choses sur vous. Je souhaite vous comprendre, gagner votre confiance.

\- Et les dragons ? lança une voix, et Haku fronça les sourcils.

\- Si je vous disais de monter sur le dos d'un dragon et de voler avec moi jusqu'à son nid, le feriez-vous ?

Beaucoup de personnes secouèrent la tête.

\- Alors les dragons devront attendre, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez m'accepter et apprendre, si vous ne me faites pas confiance, à croire que je dis la vérité quand je vous dis que je suis votre amie.

La foule commença à murmurer, les gens se parlant les uns aux autres, essayant de comprendre comment se comporter vis-à-vis de cette étrangère.

Quelqu'un cria « Qui êtes vous ? », un autre « Comment vous appelez-vous ? », plusieurs autres « Où est le dragon ? »

Soudain, ils se turent et se séparèrent, formant une allée. Vahna émergea, suivie par Asti et Alkaa. L'étrangère, assez étrangement, sourit à Vahna, qui lui offrit un sourire en retour.

\- Peuple de Heimme, commença la vieille femme, et tout le monde se pencha pour entendre ses mots. J'ai dit auparavant que je pensais que nous pouvions faire confiance à cette étrangère. Qui elle est n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Ayant discuté avec elle, je sais avec une certitude absolue que ses mots sont sa parole. Je lui ai donné un nom. C'est le nom par lequel nous devons nous adresser à elle. Faites-lui confiance. Respectez-la. Elle est notre seul espoir.

Sur cela, elle se retourna, et s'en alla lentement.

La foule commença aussitôt à murmurer, tout le monde se posant la même question. Haku se rapprocha de l'étrangère, et elle le regarda, ses yeux remplis de pensées cachées qu'il ne pouvait même pas commencer à discerner.

\- Eh bien, étrangère. Il semble que tu sois ici pour rester, au moins pour l'instant. Vahna a dit qu'elle « t'avait donné un nom ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Quel est ce nom ?

Elle détourna le regard, se concentrant à nouveau sur la foule, qui se tut en entendant les questions d'Haku.

\- Comme Vahna l'a dit. Le nom que j'avais autrefois ne m'appartient plus. C'est une partie de mon passé auquel je pourrais ou pas retourner. Pour l'instant, je suis _Missti Einn._ Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Rádgatá. Je suis à votre service.

 _La perdue. Mystère._ Pendant un moment, ses mots furent absorbés. Puis, presque comme un seul, la foule convergea sur elle, chaque personne ayant une question à lui poser. Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux, mais Haku leva tout de même les mains.

\- S'il vous plaît, tout le monde ! Calmez-vous ! »

Lentement, la foule se calma, et l'étrangère - Rádgatá - le regarda, attentive.

\- Allez vous occuper de vos tâches. Aujourd'hui n'est pas différent d'un autre jour. _Missti Einn_ m'accompagnera pour vous rendre visite à tous, pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à notre mode de vie. Allez, les encouragea-t-il, et lentement les gens retournèrent à leurs occupations, leurs cous étirés pour regarder les mouvements de Rádgatá.

Haku se tourna pour faire face à Rádgatá, qui eut l'air momentanément dépassée. Dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, cependant, elle fut aussi composée et indéchiffrable que d'habitude.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il.

Avec un léger hochement de tête, elle se tourna et commença à le suivre tandis qu'il faisait ses rondes dans le village.

\- Comment sais-tu que mon père est le Chef ? demanda-t-il. Vahna te l'a dit ?

\- Non. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Tout le monde se tourne vers toi pour avoir des réponses ou des conseils, mais ils ne t'appellent pas Chef. Soit ton village n'a pas de Chef du tout, soit tu es un Chef potentiel.

 _Très judicieux._

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, finit-il par dire.

\- Ça l'est toujours.

Les gens la fixèrent tandis qu'elle passait, mais elle sembla ne pas s'en préoccuper. Haku se souvint des mots qu'elle avait prononcés plus tôt. _J'espère qu'un jour, quand je vous saluerai, vous n'aurez pas peur de me rendre la pareille._ Il découvrit qu'il espérait aussi cela, tandis qu'il expliquait le fonctionnement quotidien du village.

Elle resta pendant quelques heures, puis déclara qu'elle en avait assez appris pour la journée. Haku la raccompagna jusqu'à sa maison, se demandant où elle allait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se regardèrent en silence. Haku s'éclaircit la gorge, et Rádgatá inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu, euh...

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir ? Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites.

Aussitôt, Haku regretta ses mots. Même si _il_ n'avait rien contre la présence de l'étrangère, ses sœurs ne seraient probablement pas du même avis, et il y avait son père cloué au lit...

\- Merci pour l'offre, mais je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde si je reste hors du village pour l'instant.

Haku essaya de ne pas soupirer de soulagement. Elle sembla remarquer cela, mais ne fit pas mine de s'en offenser.

\- Je reviendrais dans quelques jours, pour que ton peuple accepte que je suis ici et que je suis vraiment humaine.

Ses yeux étincelèrent d'amusement, et Haku rit. _Elle était vraiment perspicace._

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour regarder le village, les rues bondées de personnes qui accomplissaient leur travail quotidien. A distance, Haku pouvait entendre le bruit métallique du marteau de sa sœur, et il sourit.

\- La prochaine fois, nous -, commença-t-il, mais lorsqu'il se tourna pour s'adresser à elle, il découvrit qu'il était seul.

 _Avait-elle vraiment été là ?_


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

CHAPITRE 11 PARTIE 1

Quatre jours plus tard, Haku se réveilla de bonne heure, se sentant déconcerté. _Un autre rêve étrange..._ Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant une ceinture et ses bottes, et rattacha tout aussi rapidement ses cheveux pour avoir le visage dégagé. Se déplaçant silencieusement, il sortit de sa chambre à l'extrémité du couloir, passant devant les chambres de ses sœurs avant de descendre les escaliers. Regardant derrière lui, il put voir que la porte de la chambre de son père était ouverte, et pour une raison inconnue il regarda à l'intérieur.

Maara s'était endormie dans la chaise à côté du lit de leur père, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Silencieusement, il entra dans la chambre, prenant une couverture et la drapant par-dessus sa silhouette endormie. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, bougeant sous la chaleur soudaine, et Haku sourit.

Levant la tête, il regarda froidement son père, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sa vieille colère obscurcir son jugement. L'homme qu'Haku connaissait comme étant son père avait disparu, remplacé par la coquille vide d'un être humain. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à quelqu'un qui n'existait plus, mais quelquefois c'était dur de s'en souvenir.

Ne souhaitant pas assombrir son humeur, Haku sortit de la chambre, saisissant un fruit dans le bol sur la table avant d'ouvrir la porte à l'avant. Sortant de la maison, il inspira profondément. Le soleil avait à peine commencé à se lever, projetant des carrés de lumière vague sur tout le village. Quelques oiseaux gazouillèrent dans les arbres, et il pouvait entendre les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers là où l'océan rejoignait la terre en bas. _C'était le paradis._

S'appuyant sur la rambarde du pont, il sortit son couteau de poche et commença à peler le fruit, retirant la peau rouge et verte pour avoir la chair blanche et croustillante à l'intérieur.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu un fruit comme celui-ci.

Haku fit presque tomber son couteau et le fruit.

\- Tu as le don de terrifier les gens, ou es-tu simplement méchante ?

Rádgatá rit, s'avançant. Haku était douloureusement conscient qu'il n'était pas très bien habillé, alors qu'elle était exactement comme les deux fois où il l'avait vue, l'air complètement posée et suspicieusement régénérée dans son armure de cuir habituelle. Elle vint à côté de lui et appuya ses hanches contre la rampe, observant la perfection du moment. Son cœur ralentissant, Haku se retourna et continua de peler son fruit.

Il coupa un petit quartier et le lança dans sa bouche, le savourant.

\- Où est ton dragon ?

\- Quelque part pas loin.

\- Tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois.

\- J'étais sérieuse aussi.

Silencieusement, il lui offrit un morceau de fruit, et elle retira un de ses gants pour le prendre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas rendre le cuir tout collant, rit-elle.

\- Tu es très méticuleuse concernant ton armure, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- J'ai appris ça de mon père. Quelquefois, ton armure représente tout ce que tu as.

 _Tout à fait vrai._ Il coupa le reste du fruit en deux et le lui donna, mais au lieu de le manger, elle le garda simplement dans sa main, se redressant.

\- Merci pour le fruit.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Eh bien, mon dragon va être grognon si j'ai mangé quelque chose et pas lui.

\- Il aime les fruits ?!

\- Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit.

Et elle se retourna pour s'en aller.

\- Attends une minute ! dit-il, et il courut dans la maison.

Tout le monde était toujours endormi, donc il prit rapidement deux des plus gros fruits dans le bol et se dépêcha de ressortir. Il fut soulagé de voir que Rádgatá n'était pas partie. Elle regarda curieusement les fruits dans ses mains, avant de rencontrer son regard et de sourire largement.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nope.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Alors allons-y.

* * *

Sombren attendait patiemment non loin du village tandis qu'Aeri parlait à l'humain. Ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés de bonne heure, et avaient décidés que c'était probablement une bonne idée qu'elle retourne au village et continue de tenter d'amener les gens à lui faire confiance. Personnellement, Sombren aurait aimé aller pêcher comme la veille du côté opposé de l'île, mais Aeri avait promis qu'ils y retournaient plus tard.

Le jour d'avant, Sombren avait suivi Aeri le long de la montagne jusqu'à la maison de la vieille femme. Lui disant d'attendre où il était, Aeri commença à courir et sauta sur le mur, réussissant à escalader la surface verticale pour disparaître à travers la fenêtre ouverte à l'étage. Il écouta sa voix, restant immobile lorsqu'un visage qui n'était pas celui de sa dragonnière apparut à la fenêtre, avant de se détourner. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, et il regarda les arbres, le feuillage haut dans le ciel filtrant le soleil, créant des rayons fins qui se déployaient pour laisser un motif tacheté sur le sol de la forêt. Ça ressemblait à d'autres forêts qu'il avait vues, mais celle-ci était suffisamment différente de Beurk pour empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers des endroits où il ne voulait pas qu'elles aillent. Mais il ne parvint à les en empêcher complètement, cependant, et des images de sa famille défilaient dans son esprit, essayant de le tourmenter.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas tourmenter. Il avait juré qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Sa vie était dédiée à s'assurer que celle d'Aeri était sûre et joyeuse. Rien d'autre n'importait.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit en grand, le tirant de ses pensées. Aeri sortit, suivie par la vieille femme minuscule qu'il avait vue sur la place l'autre jour. Elle n'avait l'air surprise de le voir, mais elle ne pouvait dissimuler sa curiosité.

\- Rádgatá, dit-elle, et Sombren dut se rappeler qu'Aeri avait un nouveau prénom maintenant.

 _Deux_ nouveaux prénoms, en fait, ce qui lui semblait assez étrange, mais son avis ne comptait pas vraiment.

\- Rádgatá, toute ma vie j'ai vécu en ayant peur de ces créatures. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'en regarder une dans les yeux un jour sans ressentir cette peur, mais c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Allez-y, alors. Il ne vous fera pas de mal.

Vahna s'avança, les yeux brillants. Sombren eut le sentiment que cette femme sage n'exprimait pas souvent ses véritables sentiments, mais elle avait choisi de les partager à ce moment, donc il décida de rendre l'expérience aussi mémorable pour elle que possible.

Déployant pleinement ses ailes, il s'inclina, sans la quitter du regard.

\- Tendez la main, Vahna.

La vieille femme fit ce qu'Aeri dit, et Sombren attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que sa main se trouve à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il inspira profondément, absorbant son odeur. Elle avait une odeur semblable au sac de médecine de Gueulfor, pour être honnête. Différentes herbes et plantes sèches se mélangeaient. Ce n'était pas désagréable, donc il exhala, et ses yeux s'élargirent en sentant la bouffée d'air chaud passer entre ses doigts.

Lentement, continuant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, Sombren pressa son nez dans la paume de la vieille femme. Il la sentit se raidir pendant un instant, puis se détendre.

\- Incroyable.

\- N'est-ce-pas ?

 _Incroyable, hein ?_ Sombren n'était pas sûr de cela, mais il n'était pas du genre à refuser un compliment. Il ronronna de remerciement, et les yeux de Vahna s'élargirent de surprise en entendant le son.

\- C'est sa manière de parler. Mon père et quelques autres soupçonnent que les dragons ont leur propre langage, un moyen de communiquer en détails et en profondeur. Des fois, ils restent assis là à faire des bruits qu'un quelconque humain considérerait comme un son animal, mais que nous pensons être des vocalisations de leur langage. C'est assez intéressant, en fait.

\- Vraiment ? C'est très intéressant, en effet.

Pendant un moment après ça, Sombren resta immobile pendant qu'Aeri en disait plus à Vahna sur les réalités physiques des dragons, exposant des traits spécifiques aux Furies Nocturnes et demandant des informations à Vahna sur les dragons qui étaient natifs de cet endroit. Il s'avéra qu'il y avait trois espèces de dragons en plus des « Horreurs Horribles », comme Aeri les appelait.

Il y avait des Langueraptors, des dragons qui ressemblaient apparemment plus à des chats et qui faisaient probablement la taille d'un Gronk, qui étaient jaune, rouge, ou orange, et vert. A la place d'une queue en forme de massue, cependant, le Langueraptor avait un dos hérissé de piques qu'il utilisait pour se défendre et une morsure venimeuse. Puis il y avait le Crocflash, vert, bleu ou jaune, qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrière. _Ça ressemble à un Dragon Vipère._

Enfin, il y avait le Graveur, le plus redouté de tous les dragons qui se montraient sur Heimme. De nuances de rouge et de marron variées, ce dragon plus grand ressemblait énormément au Cauchemar Monstrueux, jusqu'à la faculté de s'enflammer.

\- Ils ressemblent beaucoup à certains des dragons de Beurk. Peut-être qu'ils sont de la même famille, comme des cousins ou quelque chose...

Aeri semblait pensive.

\- Tu finiras par les voir, et tu pourras juger par toi-même.

\- Je suppose que c'est vrai.

* * *

Maintenant, tandis que la lumière de l'aube filtrait à travers les feuilles au-dessus, Sombren se demanda si les dragons d'ici seraient amicaux. Les Horreurs Horribles étaient en gros des Terreurs Terribles, seule leur couleur différait. Donc, ils ne formaient pas une compagnie des plus stimulantes, comme ils étaient largement préoccupés par la nourriture et par trouver plus de nourriture. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation qui n'impliquait pas qu'il menace un autre dragon de quitter les terres humaines ou sinon. _On dirait que ça va être comme ça ici aussi._

\- Sombren ?

La voix d'Aeri le tira de sa rêverie. Il ronronna bruyamment, et entendit ses pas écraser les feuilles et les bâtons en-dessous. Mais elle n'était pas seule, et il fut aussitôt sur ses gardes.

\- Salut, mon grand.

Elle sortit des buissons, souriante. Mais le regard de Sombren était fixé sur la personne qui écartait les buissons assez maladroitement derrière elle.

 _Oh._ Ce n'était que ce garçon, Haku, ou peu importe son nom.

\- Tu te souviens de Haku, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il roula des yeux.

\- Ça fait moins d'une semaine.

Aeri ne comprenait pas ses mots mais elle saisit le sens, et elle rit. Haku eut simplement l'air confus. Sombren posa son regard sur lui, observant son apparence légèrement échevelée. L'humain était assez grand, plus grand qu'Aeri d'au moins dix centimètres, faisant presque la hauteur de certains des Vikings imposants de Beurk, mais il n'était pas imposant. En fait, Sombren trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Aeri, concernant la musculature. Il portait une tunique de couleur sable sans manches avec un ornement rouge rouille, et une ceinture marron foncé épaisse autour de ses hanches. Son pantalon lâche était aussi marron foncé, et ses bottes étaient encore plus sombres.

Regardant son visage, Sombren nota ses cheveux noirs en bataille, hâtivement attachés, et la barbe de trois jours le long de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux bleus gris ressortaient contre sa peau tannée, et étaient aussi expressifs que d'habitude. Il ne semblait pas être capable de bien dissimuler ses pensées ou ses sentiments.

Aeri lui parlait, et Sombren vit que l'humain tenait deux fruits qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Haku sembla remarquer son attention, et lui sourit nerveusement.

\- Je t'ai amené du fruit.

Sombren détourna le regard, essayant d'avoir l'air désintéressé. Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder du coin de l'œil, pour voir Aeri pousser légèrement Haku dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dis ? lui demandait-il.

\- Tu les lui offres, et s'il le veut, il le prendra.

\- Et s'il ne le veut-

\- Il le veut.

Sombren pencha la tête en direction de l'humain mal à l'aise, le regardant se rapprocher et tendre le bras pour lui offrir le fruit.

Sombren se pencha en avant et le renifla, amusé par la nervosité évidente de Haku. Il pouvait voir Aeri derrière le garçon, le regardant sérieusement. _Pas d'affaire trouble._ Donc, Sombren rétracta ses dents et ouvrit la bouche, attendant que Haku lui jette le fruit.

Au lieu de ça, l'humain étrécit les yeux et regarda de plus près.

\- Tu n'as pas de-

Il saisit rapidement le fruit de la main de l'humain avant qu'il puisse sursauter, et se redressant, le mâcha soigneusement. _Bon et doux._ Il ronronna d'approbation, notant, un peu satisfait, que l'humain avait les yeux élargis et était pétrifié sur place, les mains contre son torse.

\- Il aime bien ! lança Aeri, et Haku se retourna pour la regarder.

Sombren saisit l'opportunité de se rapprocher, regardant le fruit restant avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Sa dragonnière, voyant cela, porta une main sur sa bouche, retenant son rire.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Sombren se redressa de toute sa hauteur et attendit que Haku se retourne. Lorsque l'humain sentit la respiration chaude sur le derrière de son cou, il se retourna _lentement,_ tombant nez à nez avec un Furie Nocturne. Sombren devait lui accorder cela, il ne sursauta ou ne cria pas, il ne prit même pas la fuite. A la place, il leva le fruit entre eux d'une main tremblante.

\- Tiens.

Sombren ouvrit à nouveau la bouche en grand, les dents rétractées, et Haku sembla décider qu'il serait mieux de lancer le fruit dans sa bouche plutôt que d'attendre qu'il le lui prenne. Il le mangea, se léchant les lèvres, et s'avança, forçant Haku à reculer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'humain marche à reculons pour éviter d'être piétiné. Sombren le renifla, ronronnant, et Haku leva les mains.

\- Je n'en ai plus !

Puis il rentra dans Aeri, qui plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et le maintint en place. Sombren rit, faisant rire Aeri, laissant Haku incrédule.

\- Est-ce qu'il... rit ? A cause de moi ? »

\- Pas forcément _à cause_ de toi, dit-elle en souriant, et Sombren fit sa meilleure interprétation d'un sourire sans dents, faisant rire Haku.

\- Magnifique ! Tu n'es pas du tout effrayant, si ?

En un instant, Sombren s'accroupit en une posture de prédateur, grondant férocement, ses pupilles des fentes et les oreilles aplaties contre son cou.

Haku essaya de reculer mais découvrit qu'il était toujours maintenu en place par Aeri.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es terrifiant ! dit-il, essayant de calmer Sombren, qui essayait de ne pas rire à nouveau.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il, et encore une fois, Aeri sembla comprendre, et rit.

Presque tout aussi rapidement, Sombren se rassit sur ses hanches et ses oreilles se relevèrent, ses pupilles s'élargissant. Il rit à nouveau, un ronronnement de gorge profond, et l'émerveillement éclaira à nouveau le visage de Haku.

\- Magnifique, murmura-t-il.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Aeri, poussant légèrement l'humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que je-

\- Tends la main.

\- Mais je n'ai plus de fruit !

\- Je sais, fais-le.

Il hésita pendant un instant de trop et Aeri vint à côté de lui, prit sa main, et le tira plus près de Sombren. _Elle devait aimer cet humain,_ pensa-t-il curieusement.

Haku, par contre, était tout sauf curieux. Jusqu'à ce que Rádgatá lui prenne la main, et que le contact de sa peau nue sur la sienne lui donne un léger coup de jus. _Qu'est-ce que... ?_ Il regarda l'endroit où ses longs doigts fins tenaient le dessus de sa main plus grosse et plus sombre. Mais elle ne sembla pas remarquer quelque chose, elle le tira simplement vers son dragon, qui avait l'air un tout petit peu amusé. _Il voit tout,_ pensa suspicieusement Haku.

\- Abaisse-toi un peu, dit-elle au dragon.

Le dragon le fit, s'abaissant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau des yeux de Haku. Il résista à l'envie de déglutir, essayant de rester calme tandis que Rádgatá tirait son bras jusqu'à ce que sa main se retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage du dragon. Les pupilles de la créature étaient larges, et Haku réalisa que ça voulait probablement dire qu'il était globalement de bonne humeur. Il fit un pas en avant, hésitant, retenant sa respiration, et plaça sa paume sur le nez du dragon.

Ses écailles étaient chaudes et douces contre sa main calleuse, et le dragon poussa un ronronnement profond.

\- Gratte-lui le cou.

Haku fit lentement glisser sa main pour sentir le côté de la tête du dragon, jusqu'à ce que sa main repose sur son cou, là où il pouvait sentir les vibrations résonner du torse de la créature. Soudain, le dragon poussa le torse de Haku avec sa tête. Instinctivement, l'autre main de Haku s'éleva et se posa sur l'autre côté du cou du dragon, et par magie, il se retrouva à toucher la créature la plus effrayante qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Pas seulement toucher. _Caresser._

Aeri regarda le sourire se répandre lentement sur le visage de Haku tandis qu'il commençait à réellement gratter le cou de Sombren, au grand plaisir de son dragon. Elle vint à côté de Haku, glissant son bras sous le sien.

\- Regarde ça.

Experte, elle trouva ce point sensible sur le cou de Sombren qui le fit s'écrouler au sol avec un sourire assez stupide sur le visage.

\- Whoa ! s'exclama Haku, la regardant, émerveillé.

\- Tous les dragons ont un point comme ça.

\- C'est probablement utile, commenta-t-il, regardant Sombren. Quand on essaye de les entraîner. C'est ça ?

\- Exactement, dit-elle, contente qu'il comprenne si rapidement.

\- Est-ce qu'il a un nom ?

 _Hmm._

\- Tu peux l'appeler... Dreki.

 _Dragon. Son nom aussi était perdu._

Haku souleva un sourcil, lui disant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le nom du dragon. La lumière du soleil était un tout petit peu plus forte maintenant, passant à travers les feuilles au-dessus, laissant des taches sur le sol et sur leurs corps.

\- Les gens sont probablement en train de se lever, finit-il par dire avec réticence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, dit Rádgatá. Je retourne avec toi au village, et peut-être que ce soir, après le coucher du soleil, on peut aller voler. Ça te va ?

Le cœur de Haku battit la chamade à l'idée de parcourir à nouveau le ciel, et il hocha la tête.

\- Bien ! sourit-elle, et son cœur sembla rater un autre battement. D'accord, mon grand, dit-elle, s'accroupissant à côté de son dragon, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. C'est l'heure de retourner au camp. Je pars avec Haku pour la journée, donc tu devras te trouver quelque chose à manger. Lorsque le soleil commencera à se coucher, reviens ici, et on ira voler.

Le dragon grogna en réponse, et, souriant toujours, Rádgatá le contourna pour s'arrêter devant un sac attaché à la selle du dragon. Elle fouilla dedans, cherchant quelque chose. Haku était sur le point de demander quoi lorsqu'elle sortit son casque, puis, après avoir refermé le sac, elle détacha une lance aussi longue qu'elle, la faisant tourner dans sa main d'un geste expert.

\- Hum... commença Haku. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ?

\- On ne sait jamais quand une lance peut s'avérer utile, dit-elle joyeusement, tapotant le flanc du dragon tandis qu'il se levait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les villageois aiment te voir te promener dans les rues avec une arme comme celle-là.

Même si c'était l'arme la plus magnifique qu'il avait jamais vue. Elle avait visiblement été créée par un maître. _D'où venait-elle ?_ se demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que tu as raison, dit-elle, tout aussi joyeusement, tandis qu'elle la glissait rapidement à sa place contre la selle. Je t'amènerai du poisson une autre fois, mon grand, dit-elle au dragon, qui acquiesça.

 _Oh._ Haku se sentit un peu stupide. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison quant à la réaction des villageois en _la_ voyant se promener avec une arme de cette taille.

\- Très bien ! dit-elle, revenant vers Haku avec son casque sous son bras. On y va ?

Sans attendre une réponse, elle fit pivoter Haku et se dirigea vers le village.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Sombren se posa des questions. Son humaine était devenue très prudente depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Beurk, et avait globalement oublié son imprudence et son tempérament explosif. Mais elle avait toujours des tendances impulsives, qui pouvaient lui attirer des ennuis. Sombren était juste inquiet qu'elle s'attache trop à cet endroit. Même si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être ici, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y rester pour toujours. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il se surprenait à avoir une légère - très légère - envie de rentrer à la maison un jour. _Non,_ pensa-t-il résolument. _Juste d'_ avoir _une maison. C'est tout._

L'idée d'une maison le hantait, lui donnait envie d'avoir la compagnie d'autres dragons et dragonniers humains. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient accomplir cela ici, sur Heimme. Aeri ne semblait pas prévoir de partir avant un moment, alors peut-être qu'ils pouvaient changer les coutumes de ces personnes.

Peut-être.


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

CHAPITRE 11 PARTIE 2

Aeri écarta les derniers buissons qui menaient au terrain derrière la maison de Haku. Derrière elle, Haku faisait la même chose, en plus bruyant. Légèrement amusée, elle décida qu'elle devrait l'entraîner à être plus subtile. S'il devait approcher un dragon sauvage un jour, il aurait besoin d'être aussi silencieux et confiant que possible. _Mieux vaudrait ne pas lui faire peur avec ça pour l'instant._ Il avait à peine pu rester immobile lorsque Sombren avait joué avec lui, mais il fallait lui reconnaître cela, il avait reculé le moins possible.

Finalement, ils furent libres, et ensemble ils contournèrent la maison, regardant les villageois qui commençaient à émerger de leurs maisons. Aeri pouvait entendre le son distant du métal qui s'écrasait contre du métal, et résista à l'envie de demander à Haku de l'emmener directement au forgeron du village, rien que pour pouvoir le regarder travailler. _Résiste au passé, Aeri._

Haku entendit sa sœur dans la forge, et se demanda pourquoi elle était dehors de si bonne heure. Avant qu'il le découvre, cependant, il voulait voir Maara, donc il monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa porte avant.

\- Rádgatá, est-ce que ça te dérange si je-

\- Vas-y, je t'attends.

Avec un hochement de tête de remerciement, il se glissa à l'intérieur.

\- Maara ?

Son visage apparut dans l'encadrement de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Haku ?

\- Comment ça va, Maara ?

\- Tout va bien. Vasara t'appelait tout à l'heure, mais quand tu n'as pas répondu, elle est partie à la forge. Où étais-tu ?

\- Moi ? Je, euh... je faisais une promenade.

\- Une promenade, hein ?

Sa sœur avait l'air sceptique, mais elle ne le questionna pas.

\- D'accord, alors, elle voulait que je te dise de la retrouver à la forge.

\- D'accord, merci, Maara.

Rapidement, il monta les escaliers en courant pour aller dans sa chambre, enfilant une tunique propre et rattachant ses cheveux pour tenter d'être plus présentable. Frottant sa main contre sa mâchoire tandis qu'il redescendait les escaliers en courant, il soupira, se disant qu'il devrait se raser une autre fois.

Haku sortit, et fut soulagé de voir que Rádgatá était appuyée contre la rampe du pont, regardant le village. Sans le regarder, elle demanda :

\- Où va-t-on en premier ?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, la porte avant s'ouvrit derrière eux.

\- Ha- oh. Oh. Désolée !

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir une Maara clairement déconcertée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je ne, euh... dit-elle avant de se taire, fixant Rádgatá. Je vais rentrer.

Elle commença à fermer la porte, mais Haku la saisit.

\- Maara, attends. Rádgatá, voici ma sœur, Maara.

\- Bonjour, Maara, dit Rádgatá, souriant chaudement.

Maara ne savait clairement pas comment réagir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un petit 'o' et elle ne répondit pas.

\- Allez, Maara, dit Haku, un peu frustré. D'habitude, elle est assez bavarde, je ne sais pas...

\- Non, tout va bien, Haku, dit calmement Rádgatá. Hmm... tu as l'air d'avoir seize ans, mais tu es visiblement plus mature que tous les autres adolescents de seize ans que j'ai rencontrés. J'ai raison ?

Lentement, Maara hocha la tête, semblant sortir légèrement de sa stupeur. Rádgatá parla à nouveau, l'air soudainement un peu hésitante.

\- Je... dit-elle avant de s'arrêter, essayant clairement de décider si elle devait continuer ou pas. J'ai un frère, d'où je viens. Il aurait... dix-sept ans cette année. Il a toujours été assez sérieux, à lire beaucoup de livres et à en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde.

Haku sourit légèrement. Sa sœur avait quelques livres usés sur une étagère dans sa chambre, qu'elle lisait encore et encore. Finalement, elle répondit.

\- J'aime les livres aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Rádgatá sourit d'un air encourageant.

\- Vous vous entendriez probablement très bien, tous les deux. Même s'il a l'air très préoccupé par ses pensées, il a une imagination extraordinaire, et il est très doué avec son épée, et quand il est avec Storm-

Elle se tut immédiatement, son visage devenant impassible. Maara eut l'air inquiète, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Voyant cela, Haku intervint.

\- Rádgatá, qui est Storm ?

\- Personne. Oubliez... Je suis désolée. Maara, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. J'espère que tu n'auras pas peur de moi pour toujours, ajouta-t-elle joyeusement, avant de se tourner pour regarder Haku.

Il regarda sa sœur, qui ne semblait plus pétrifiée, mais un peu troublée.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit-elle fermement, et Rádgatá la regarda, légèrement surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que je ne te connais pas.

\- C'est... très raisonnable. J'espère apprendre à te connaître, cependant, si tu le veux bien.

Maara sembla réfléchir à cela.

\- Je suppose que ça me convient.

Rádgatá sourit à nouveau.

\- Excellent.

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, Haku mena Rádgatá au village après lui avoir fait descendre les escaliers. Elle regardait autour d'elle cette fois, semblant très intéressée, son casque toujours sous son bras.

Cette fois, les villageois ne furent pas aussi froids. Ils la fixèrent, et ils les suivirent après leur passage, mais leurs réactions étaient globalement beaucoup moins dramatiques. Ils passèrent devant une femme avec un bébé dans ses bras. Le bébé joufflu leva un bras et l'agita, et Rádgatá sourit et lui rendit le geste, faisant rire l'enfant, ce qui fut assez déconcertant pour sa mère.

Ils approchèrent à nouveau du centre du village, et les bruits de métal attirèrent leur attention.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? lui demanda Rádgatá, l'air soudainement très alerte.

\- C'est justement là-bas que nous allions.

\- Oh ! Parfait, dit-elle un peu mystérieusement.

\- Oui, mais-

Elle était déjà partie vers la forge. Haku n'eut pas l'occasion de lui dire de le laisser parler à sa sœur d'abord.

\- Rádgatá, attends !

Mais elle approchait déjà de la forge, où sa sœur travaillait sans l'avoir vue.

Vasara avait le dos tourné, et abattait son marteau sur une hache de guerre, évacuant apparemment un peu de rage retenue. Rádgatá s'avança silencieusement, regardant attentivement sa sœur, n'ayant pas l'air surprise le moins du monde que le forgeron soit une femme.

Haku songea qu'il devrait probablement alerter sa sœur de leur présence avant que Rádgatá ne s'approche de trop. Il avait presque fait un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle était apparue derrière lui plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils surprenaient sa sœur alors qu'elle avait un marteau dans une main et une hache dans l'autre.

\- Vasara ? appela-t-il, sa voix couvrant à peine les sons de son marteau. Vasara !

Finalement, elle se retourna, essuyant son front avec son avant-bras, et sembla surprise de découvrir que Rádgatá ne se tenait qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, la regardant travailler. Aussitôt, elle fut sur la défensive, même si elle en ignorait la raison.

\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-elle, sa politesse échouant à masquer son animosité inexplicable envers l'étrangère.

\- Peut-être. Ça fait longtemps que tu forges ?

\- J'ai été l'apprentie de Seppa pendant quatorze ans avant de prendre le relais.

\- Alors tu dois avoir...

\- Dix-neuf ans, dit rapidement Vasara, comme si elle défiait Rádgatá de dire quelque chose.

Au lieu de son hochement de tête court habituel, le visage de l'étrangère fut éclairé par un sourire large, et Vasara fronça légèrement les sourcils, incertaine.

\- J'ai aussi dix-neuf ans, révéla Rádgatá, ce qui fut une surprise pour Haku, Vasara et le petit groupe de personnes qui s'était accidentellement/volontairement rassemblé à la forge.

Elle semblait bien plus vieille que cela ! Haku avait vingt-trois ans, mais il commençait à avoir le sentiment qu'il était un enfant comparé à cette femme étrange.

Vasara ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler sa stupeur, et Rádgatá rit.

\- J'oublie mon âge, quelquefois. Quand on passe la moitié de notre vie dans le ciel, le temps a une signification... moindre.

La sœur de Haku ne semblait pas savoir comment répondre. Pas perturbée, Rádgatá continua de parler.

\- Si tu es la forgeronne, peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider avec quelque chose. Deux choses, en fait, dit-elle.

Se recomposant, Vasara fronça les sourcils, et Haku s'interrogea sur la persistance étrange de sa sœur à être malpolie envers Rádgatá.

\- Je suppose. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Eh bien, déjà, j'ai besoin d'un morceau de cuir épais d'un mètre de long et trente centimètres de large. Est-ce que tu aurais ça ?

\- C'est possible, dit rapidement Vasara. Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

\- Eh bien, que je suis arrivée ici, pour la _première_ fois, j'étais inconsciente, donc je n'ai déduit cela qu'avec diverses suppositions et preuves. Bref, j'avais une coupure assez grave sur mon bras droit, et elle saignait un petit peu trop. Nous volions dans une tempête, et je savais que si je tombais je serais probablement perdue. Donc j'ai accroché une sangle que je garde attachée à ma selle pour ce genre de situation autour de ma taille, juste avant de perdre connaissance. Apparemment, vos hommes m'ont trouvée étendue sur la plage, inconscience, avec la sangle toujours autour de moi. Malheureusement, elle n'était plus attachée à quoi que ce soit, ce qui veut dire que mon dragon a dû me détacher pour que je sois secourue et pas tuée à vue. Très prévenant de sa part, ajouta-t-elle, apparemment après réflexion. Longue histoire courte, j'ai besoin d'une autre sangle pour ma selle, au cas où il y aurait une urgence.

Vasara, Haku et la foule furent momentanément ébahis par son explication rapide et directe. Sa sœur se recomposa en première, et dit, sans aucune trace d'amertume :

\- Oui, je crois avoir quelque chose comme ça. Hum, de quoi d'autre as-tu besoin ?

Rádgatá retira son casque de sous son bras et le posa gentiment sur le comptoir. Vasara y jeta un œil, puis le regarda à nouveau, attirée par la complexité de sa construction.

\- Est-ce que ce sont... des ailes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, et j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider pour ça, tu vois, celle sur la droite est légèrement pliée et...

Après une autre explication brève, Vasara se redressa, se frottant le menton.

\- Je pense que j'ai ce dont tu as besoin, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le réparer moi-même. Tu vas probablement devoir le ramener à la personne qui l'a fabriqué. Elles sont assez complexes, dit Vasara en montrant les ailes.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas un problème, elles ne m'ont pas demandé beaucoup de temps. Je n'ai juste pas les outils appropriés avec moi pour- quoi ?

La mâchoire de Vasara s'était décrochée.

\- Tu... _tu_ as fait ce casque ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Rádgatá eut l'air penaude.

\- Coupable.

\- Est-ce que tu as aussi fait ta combinaison ?

La sœur de Haku fixait l'armure de Rádgatá, voulant clairement l'examiner de plus près.

\- Oui.

\- Où as-tu appris à forger comme ça ?

\- D'où je viens, j'étais l'apprentie du forgeron aussi. Mais j'ai aussi appris beaucoup de... dit-elle avant de déglutir, de mon père.

Vasara eut l'air émerveillée.

\- Pourrais-je regarder ton armure de plus près un jour ?

Souriant joyeusement, Rádgatá répondit :

\- Bien sûr ! Tiens, tu peux regarder mon armure de poitrine...

Haku la regarda détacher agilement une série compliquée de sangles et de crochets avant de passer la chose entière par-dessus sa tête, laissant son haut du corps vêtu d'une tunique serrée et d'une combinaison de corps en cuir. Le col semblait particulièrement long, et il était plat contre son cou, soigneusement plié. Haku pouvait voir que ses épaules étaient légèrement larges pour une femme, mais pas au point de ne plus être féminines. _Attendez... quoi ?_

Sans remarquer son regard, Aeri tendit l'armure du haut de son corps à la forgeronne, une femme aux cheveux blonds foncés qui faisait à peu près quinze centimètres de moins qu'elle. Ses épaules lui semblaient étrangement légères sans les protections larges par-dessus, et elle inspira profondément, étirant son torse. Avec un léger sourire, elle regarda les yeux gris de la femme absorber avidement chaque détail de son armure.

Aeri ne s'était jamais considérée comme une forgeronne particulièrement bonne. Comment le pouvait-elle, alors que son père était, eh bien, qui il était ? Son ingéniosité et ses talents dépassaient ceux de n'importe qu'elle personne qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée. Alors lorsque la forgeronne de Heimme fut si impressionnée par son travail, elle se sentit déchirée. D'un côté, elle se sentit fière d'elle. De l'autre, elle ne pourrait pas faire cela sans ce qu'elle avait appris de Gueulfor, mais surtout des cours de son père _et_ de ses schémas. Elle ne serait personne sans l'entraînement que ses parents lui avaient prodigué. Bien sûr, tout le monde était une image de la ou des personnes qui les avaient élevés, mais Aeri n'avait jamais l'impression d'égaler les facultés de ses parents. Pas sa mère, la guerrière, pas son père, l'inventeur, le pacifiste, le chef.

Qui était-elle, à part une combinaison aléatoire de ses parents qui avait mal tourné ?

Elle regarda le visage de la forgeronne. Comment Haku l'avait-elle appelée... Vasara. Elle semblait familière, bien qu'Aeri n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les yeux de l'autre femme de plus près.

\- Vous êtes de la même famille ? demanda-t-elle à Haku, qui sembla légèrement surpris.

\- C'est ma petite sœur, répondit-il. Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

Et c'était le cas, un gris orageux qui ne masquait pas vraiment leurs émotions et pensées. Elle n'avait été avec Haku que quelques fois, mais elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir une idée assez précise de sa personne. Il semblait s'occuper de beaucoup de choses, mais faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son tourment intérieur. Cependant, avec des yeux aussi expressifs, il lui était impossible de dissimuler entièrement ses sentiments. Aeri se demanda ce qui se déroulait exactement dans sa vie, mais n'avait pas l'impression que c'était le bon moment pour demander.

\- _Missti Einn ?_ appela Vasara, interrompant ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai les choses dont tu as besoin. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si malpolie auparavant, je suppose que je ne fais pas confiance aux personnes facilement, surtout lorsqu'il y a...

 _Des dragons._

\- Je comprends. D'où je viens, nous n'avons pas toujours été les alliés des dragons. Avant, si quelqu'un en voyait un non pas en tant que chasseur et proie mais en tant que _partenaire,_ ils étaient évités comme la peste par la tribu. Je sais cela parce que ça s'est produit, pour un garçon.

Vasara posa l'armure sur son établi, s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

\- Ça a l'air d'être une histoire intéressante.

\- C'est le cas.

Haku parla.

\- Je pense que nous aimerions tous l'entendre, Rádgatá.

Se retournant, Aeri réalisa qu'une foule conséquente s'était rassemblée devant la forge et regardait ses interactions avec Haku et Vasara. Personne ne semblait particulièrement hostile, simplement... curieux. C'était logique, bien sûr. C'était l'histoire parfaite à partager, l'histoire du garçon et de son dragon, les meilleurs amis qui avaient changé la vie de son peuple. Car c'était exactement ce qu'elle demandait à ces personnes, de saisir l'occasion, avec une personne et son dragon, d'avancer dans la vie sans peur.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas vous dire non à tous.

 _Et maintenant, par où commencer ?_


	13. Chapter 12 part 1

CHAPITRE 12 PARTIE 1

\- Il y avait autrefois un garçon nommé Harold. Harold était nommé ainsi à cause de sa taille. Voyez-vous, son peuple étaient des Vikings, des hommes massifs et des femmes robustes, tous des guerriers puissants. Mais Harold était petit, et faible comparé aux autres Vikings, même ceux de son âge. Il ne pouvait pas soulever un marteau, il ne pouvait pas lancer une hache, et il ne pouvait même pas jeter un filet. Une chose qu'il _pouvait_ faire, cependant, était réfléchir. Devenu l'apprenti du forgeron du village très jeune, Harold a grandi en créant un nombre incalculable d'appareils et de conceptions pour améliorer la vie et pour accomplir des choses qu'il ne pouvait physiquement pas faire. Le seul problème était que ces inventions tendaient à mal fonctionner, causant le chaos et la destruction régulièrement.

« L'île sur laquelle ils vivaient était située près d'un nid de dragons, entouré par un brouillard blanc impénétrable, et bien qu'ils essayaient et essayaient encore et encore, ils ne pouvaient pas le traverser. Donc, les Vikings étaient à la merci des attaques aléatoires des dragons, et construisirent leur vie autour de l'idée et de la nécessité de massacrer les monstres. C'est lors d'un de ces raids de dragons qu'Harold réalisa que sa chance de faire oublier son nom officieux, Harold l'Inutile, viendrait s'il pouvait tuer un dragon lui-même. Alors il se mit à construire un appareil qui pourrait jeter un filet pour lui, pour piéger un dragon, pour qu'il puisse finalement en tuer un. Mais pas n'importe quel dragon.

« Voyez-vous, il y avait différent types de dragons qui attaquaient régulièrement l'île, chacun plus effrayant que le précédent. Le Terreur Terrible, le Gronk, le Hideux Braguettaure à deux têtes, le Dragon Vipère, et, bien sûr, le terrifiant Cauchemar Monstrueux. Mais il y avait un autre dragon, un que personne n'avait jamais vu. Il ne se montrait jamais, ne volait jamais de nourriture, et ne manquait jamais sa cible. Son plasma explosif pouvait détruire une catapulte entière en un seul tir.

« Les Vikings avaient un manuel de dragons qui classait les différents types de dragons et listait leurs caractéristiques, pas seulement de ceux qui fréquentaient l'île, mais de tous les dragons qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés. Des pages et des pages de faits et d'illustrations, tout le savoir des Vikings sur les dragons se trouvait dans ce livre. Des dragons comme le Mille-tonnerres, le Tronçonnator, le Murmure Mortel, le Charognard, … Le monde était rempli de ces monstres, et les Vikings existaient dans ce monde où il fallait tuer ou être tué.

« Mais le dragon que personne n'avait jamais rencontré, celui qui causait tant de destruction intense et impressionnante, eh bien, _celui-là_ était le dragon que Harold avait l'intention de massacrer. _'Vitesse : inconnue. Taille : inconnue. L'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre...'_ Je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir... ' _Ne jamais s'attaquer à ce dragon. Votre seule chance : vous cacher et prier pour qu'il ne vous trouve pas._ _'_ C'étaient les seuls mots écrits dans le livre sur le sombre, mystérieux et légendaire Furie Nocturne.

Aeri attendit que les murmures de la foule se taisent.

\- Harold savait que s'il pouvait être le premier à abattre une telle créature, il ne serait plus inutile aux yeux de son peuple, plus un moins que rien aux yeux de son père. Car voyez-vous, c'était la plus grande honte dans sa vie : le père de Harold était le Chef de la tribu, un homme grand comme une montagne qui tuait des dragons à mains nues depuis qu'il était tout petit. Sa haine des dragons était contagieuse, et sous ses ordres, un nombre incalculable de bateaux partirent de l'île pour essayer de traverser le brouillard entourant le nid des dragons. Harold en avait assez d'être l'enfant unique embarrassant d'un Chef si grand et si puissant. Il en avait assez d'être le désastre, l'accident imminent... dit-elle avant de se taire, essayant de lutter contre des souvenirs de la dernière fois où elle avait parlé à ses parents.

\- Donc Harold a créé son propre lanceur de filets. Sa chance arriva une nuit, lorsque les dragons attaquèrent. Au lieu de rester à l'intérieur comme il en avait reçu l'ordre, il courut jusqu'à la forge, où le forgeron, Gueulfor, réparait les armes tordues, brûlées, et globalement détruites que les Vikings jetaient dans sa direction tandis qu'ils combattaient les dragons qui les envahissaient. Harold, étant son apprenti, l'aidait, à peine capable de placer les épées massives des Vikings sur la meule. Lorsque Gueulfor partit rejoindre la mêlée, Harold désobéit à nouveaux à ses ordres, et emmena son lanceur de filets au bord d'une falaise, un peu éloignée du village...

Aeri leur raconta comment Harold attendit sa chance, et ce qui arriva lorsqu'il la saisit.

\- Il déclencha le mécanisme, tombant en arrière tandis que le filet volait dans la nuit, puis - un hurlement terrible emplit la nuit tandis que le filet rencontrait sa cible, et Harold regarda une silhouette noire plonger vers la forêt de l'autre côté de l'île. Éberlué, Harold se leva et cria de joie, espérant que quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_ avait assisté à son triomphe. Le seul près de lui s'avéra être un Cauchemar Monstrueux, qui pourchassa Harold jusqu'au village, crachant du feu et essayant de le mordre de ses mâchoires énormes. Juste au moment où il parvint à le piéger, le père de Harold, Stoik la Brute, bondit sur la bête, et le repoussa à mains nues. Mais les dégâts avaient déjà été faits. La torche énorme que les Vikings utilisaient pour éclairer la nuit lorsque les dragons attaquaient s'effondra, envoyant un cercle de feu géant rouler dans le village, laissant Harold debout devant son père et une foule de Vikings frustrés qui grandissait.

« Encore une fois, les actions de Harold s'étaient avérées désastreuses. Tandis que le soleil se levait, il fut une fois de plus réprimandé par son père devant tout le village, avant d'être renvoyé à sa maison. Mais sans que personne ne le sache, il se glissa dehors par la porte arrière, se dirigeant vers la forêt.

« A mon avis, si vous venez juste d'abattre la créature la plus terrifiante que votre peuple connaît, vous ne devriez probablement pas aller la chercher seul. Mais c'est ce qu'Harold fit. Avec une carte dessinée à la main (Harold était aussi un excellent artiste), il parcourut la forêt, finissant les mains vides.

« Au moment où il était sur le point d'abandonner et de faire demi-tour, il vit un arbre qui avait été brisé en deux, devant une tranchée profonde qui disparaissait en haut d'une petite colline. Descendant dans la tranchée, Harold suivit son chemin, regardant par-dessus la colline... et se rabaissant aussitôt. Car là, en bas de la colline, se trouvait le dragon que personne n'avait jamais vu. Une créature noire comme la nuit, avec des grandes ailes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, son corps entier piégé par le filet.

« Elle était complètement immobile, donc Harold s'approcha lentement, et lorsqu'elle ne bougea toujours pas, il cria de triomphe, posant son pied sur l'épaule de la créature. « Tout va s'arranger après ça ! J'ai abattu cette monstrueuse bête- » Le dragon grogna et bougea soudainement, repoussant Harold.

« Harold sortit rapidement sa dague, et se rapprocha à nouveau, écoutant la respiration lourde de la bête. Lentement, son regard parcourut tout le dragon, et il regarda par-dessus le bord de son aile pour voir un œil vert brillant qui le fixait.

« Il se prépara mentalement. Il allait couper le cœur de la bête et le ramener à son père. Il était un Viking. Il pouvait le faire. Mais en regardant dans les yeux de la créature, il y vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, quelque chose qui arrêta sa main. Mais l'envie de prouver sa valeur était trop forte, donc il éleva sa dague, se prépara à frapper, et le dragon produisit un petit bruit de défaite, fermant les yeux et laissant retomber sa tête sur le sol.

La foule se penchait en avant, l'écoulant avec émerveillement.

\- Tandis qu'Harold se préparait à abattra sa lame, quelque chose changea dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas tuer ce dragon. Il voyait dans ses yeux non pas l'esprit d'un tueur vicieux, mais la profondeur d'un être vivant, avec des pensées et des sentiments, et un esprit qui reflétait le sien. Il avait fait assez de mal à cette créature. Alors, il s'agenouilla et commença à couper les cordes qui retenaient le dragon, le libérant. Soudain, il sauta sur ses pieds, poussant Harold au sol. Le piégeant contre un rocher avec ses griffes aussi coupantes que des lames de rasoir, il le fixa de haut, comme s'il voulait rappeler sa puissance à Harold. Harold, bien que certain que sa mort était imminente, fut frappé par les yeux verts énormes du dragon, si vivaces et expressifs et en colère. Le dragon se redressa, inhalant, comme s'il allait frapper, avant de pousser un rugissement puissant devant le visage de Harold et de s'élancer, volant dans la forêt, s'écrasant dans des arbres et des rochers. Ses cris de douleur et de confusion firent écho dans les bois remplis de brouillard, et, choqué, Harold se leva, sa dague toujours en main. Il se tourna pour rentrer au village, et ses genoux cédèrent et il s'effondra.

« Plus tard cette nuit-là, il rentra chez lui à pas de loup par la porte avant, essayant de se glisser derrière son père énorme, qui alimentait le feu...

Elle décrivit la conversation de Harold avec Stoik, comment en dépit de ses protestations, Harold fut forcé de promettre à son père qu'il participerait à l'entraînement dragons, avant que son père parte pour une autre expédition pour trouver le nid des dragons.

\- Misérablement, Harold le regarda, se demandant comment il était censé tenir sa promesse, et surtout, comment il était censé survivre aux prochaines semaines.

OOO

Sombren écoutait Aeri parler à un bloc de maisons et demi, caché dans des buissons au bord de la forêt. Il supposait qu'elle était dans la forge, une structure qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de derrière la rangée de maisons en bas de la rue. Le village entier était rassemblé autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas une histoire courte, loin de là. Il l'avait entendue de nombreuses fois, de son père, de sa mère, de Tempête, Krochefer, … en y réfléchissant, beaucoup de dragons semblaient adorer la raconter, bien que Sombren soit relativement certain que la plupart n'avaient pas été présents pour la majorité des événements, voire même pas du tout.

Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendue du point de vue des humains. Et alors qu'il écoutait Aeri partager avec ces étrangers les échecs et les épreuves de son père lorsqu'il était adolescent, il réalisa à quel point l'histoire était incroyable. Harold n'était pas n'importe qui, pas un Viking quelconque dont le cœur avait chaviré. Non, comme ils l'avaient tous appris, il était le fils de sa mère, empli de compassion et d'esprit, avec le don de voir le monde comme il pouvait l'être, plutôt que comme il était simplement. Avec un tir chanceux, il avait changé son destin. Il ne serait plus Harold le décevant, le faible, _l'inutile._ Avec un tir chanceux, il avait commencé un voyage, un conte épique qui allait faire naître en lui la grandeur, la grandeur que personne sur Beurk ne pensait pouvoir venir d'une personne si maigre. Avec un tir chanceux, il avait changé le sort des humains et des dragons partout dans le monde.

Sombren l'écouta leur parler de son premier jour d'entraînement assez désastreux, s'achevant avec une Bouledogre en colère qui lui avait presque fait exploser la tête. Bien sûr, Aeri n'utilisait pas de prénoms, et n'allait pas dans les spécificités des dragons.

\- Leur professeur, Gueulfor, qui était aussi le forgeron si vous vous en souvenez, dit cela tandis qu'Harold était assis, choqué, sur le sol en-dessous du mur fumant : « N'oubliez jamais, un dragon essayera dans tous les cas - _tous les cas_ de vous tuer. » Mais Harold savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Le dragon le plus mortel et le plus terrifiant ne l'avait pas tué, ne lui avait même pas fait de mal. Mais pourquoi ?

La voix de sa dragonnière passait au-dessus de la foule, faisant écho dans les rues vides.

\- Harold retourna à l'endroit où il avait libéré le Furie Nocturne. Prudent, il suivit son chemin... Finissant par trouver le dragon piégé dans un gouffre dans la forêt, Harold découvrit que la moitié de sa queue avait disparue, et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en aller en volant.

Sombren songea à la queue rouge de son père, celle qu'Harold avait créée pour lui. Elle lui permettait de voler seul, sans dragonnier, lui accordant la liberté qu'il voulait. Sans Harold, son père serait probablement mort, et Sombren n'aurait jamais existé. En y réfléchissant, sans l'idée « briser toutes les traditions, croyances et attentes immémoriales des Vikings » de Harold, Aeri ne serait pas là non plus. Pas plus qu'un seul des autres Furies Nocturnes.

\- L'entraînement suivant ne se passa pas beaucoup mieux pour Harold. Un labyrinthe avait été installé dans l'arène de combat des dragons, et lui et les autres adolescents Vikings couraient dedans, essayant de ne pas être tué ou handicapé par le dragon du jour. Harold essaya de demander à Gueulfor des informations sur les Furies Nocturnes, mais le forgeron endurci n'avait rien à lui dire, à part de « Retourner en classe ! » et de s'entraîner. Cette fois, cependant, le dragon pourchassa une autre recrue, détruisant le labyrinthe au passage. Son nom était Astrid, et elle était la plus belle et la plus mortelle de tous les adolescents Vikings. Elle finit en haut du labyrinthe tandis qu'il s'écroulait et, s'élançant, elle atterrit directement sur Harold, sa hache de guerre enfoncée profondément dans son bouclier. Mais le dragon les avait aperçus. Désespérément, ils essayèrent de se dégager, jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid arrache le bouclier entier du bras de Harold avec sa hache et l'envoie contre le visage du dragon au moment où il arrivait sur eux, le faisant prendre la fuite.

« Se retournant, elle vit Harold, roulé en boule sur le sol, et sa colère prit le dessus. Harold n'oublierait jamais son discours, qui devint un moment où sa vie allait changer du tout au tout. « T'es venu là pour quoi, pour rigoler ? cria-t-elle. Le combat que mènent nos parents, maintenant c'est le nôtre. Il va falloir que tu choisisses ton camp. » Eh bien, Harold n'avait jamais vraiment été accepté par les Vikings. Seul Gueulfor avait été gentil avec lui, le seul qui semblait penser qu'il valait quelque chose. Mais les mots d'Astrid le firent réfléchir. Peut-être qu'il était temps de voir les choses d'un autre point de vue. Peut-être qu'il était temps de voir où il appartenait vraiment.

« Il retourna au gouffre avec un poisson et un bouclier. Le bouclier se coinça rapidement entre deux rochers, donc il ne resta que le poisson à Harold. Avec un peu d'espoir, ce serait suffisant pour empêcher le dragon de le tuer. Il entra silencieusement dans le gouffre, regardant autour de lui, mais le dragon n'était nulle part en vue. Tandis qu'il s'avançait, il entendit un bruit et, se retournant, il vit la grande créature noire descendre une pile de rochers, reniflant l'air.

« Repoussant sa peur, il tendit le poisson, et le dragon commença lentement à s'approcher, avant de reculer avec un grondement effrayant. Instinctivement, Harold posa sa main sur sa dague, mais c'était exactement pour ça que le Furie Nocturne grognait. Lentement, Harold sortit son couteau de sa ceinture et le fit tomber au sol. Le dragon lui fit signe de le lancer loin de là, et il le fit, le soulevant avec son pied dans une démonstration étonnante de dextérité et le jetant dans le lac.

« En un instant, le dragon se rassit sur ses hanches, les oreilles en avant et les pupilles larges. Et là, je ne vous dirai que ceci. Lorsque les pupilles d'un dragon sont larges, ça signifie plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, ça veut dire qu'il est de relativement bonne humeur. Ensuite, ça veut dire qu'il veut bien être approché. Enfin, ça peut montrer un niveau de confiance et d'affection, suivant la relation que vous avez avec le dragon. Je parie que vous ne saviez pas cela, parce que je parie que la seule interaction que vous avez jamais eue avec un dragon se faisait avec une arme entre vous deux.

Elle s'arrêta, et Sombren entendit des murmures dans la foule, avant que quelqu'un les fasse taire bruyamment.

\- Merci, dit Aeri à la personne qui les avait fait taire.

Sombren souhaita pouvoir voir le rassemblement, mais il savait que sa cachette était aussi proche que possible pour l'instant.

\- Bref. Ses pupilles étaient larges, ce qui lui donnait un air infiniment moins effrayant. Mal à l'aise, Harold tendit à nouveau le poisson, et le dragon s'approcha lentement, ouvrant la bouche en grand, révélant des gencives roses. Harold le regarda de plus près, déconcerté. « T'as pas de dents ? C'est mou le poisson mais faut quand même que tu- » d'un coup, des dents aussi aiguisées que des lames de rasoir apparurent dans la bouche et il saisit le poisson dans ses mains, l'avalant en une bouchée. "- croques, finit Harold en déglutissant. »

Aeri leur parla du rituel des dragons de régurgiter un poisson par gratitude ou par amitié (« Je sais, je sais, c'est dégoûtant, mais pour ne pas risquer d'offenser le dragon, il a dû en prendre une bouchée. »)

\- Puis, lorsque Harold sourit, pour prouver qu'il avait bien avalé le poisson, le dragon fit une chose à laquelle personne ne se serait jamais attendu. Son visage se tordit en une grimace étrange, rendant Harold inquiet, avant qu'un coin de sa bouche s'ouvre, suivi par l'autre côté. Le dragon _souriait,_ une imitation sans dents d'un geste humain.

Elle raconta l'expérience de _dessin_ d'Harold avec le dragon, comment les motifs étranges que celui-ci dessina dans la poussière menèrent Harold dans une sorte de danse étrange qui s'acheva avec son dos qui touchait presque le torse de la créature. Le moment où ils se lièrent. Lorsque Harold réalisa que si son nouvel ami ne pouvait pas voler, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. 'Un dragon cloué au sol est un dragon mort.' Harold savait dans son cœur qu'il ne laisserait rien blesser ce dragon s'il pouvait l'empêcher, donc il fit ce que personne d'autre ne ferait, ou ne voudrait faire s'il connaissait la vérité. Il construisit une prothèse de queue pour le dragon, qu'il appela Krokmou, et commença ainsi leurs tentatives pour lui permettre de retourner dans le ciel.

Vahna était dans la foule, flanquée d'Asti et Alkaa. Elle écoutait attentivement Rádgatá partager l'histoire de son père. Toutes les erreurs pour apprendre à réellement voler, du premier saut à la chute en plein air. Harold qui apprenait tant de secrets des dragons que cela lui permettait mystérieusement d'exceller dans son entraînement. Lorsque le père d'Harold revint et découvrit que son fils réussissait miraculeusement bien l'entraînement dragons, et lui donna sur tout premier casque (« protège-poitrine », comme Rádgatá le formula d'une façon si éloquente.)

\- Puis vint le dernier jour de l'entraînement, pour déterminer quelle recrue en sortirait en première place. C'était Harold contre Astrid, qui était de plus en plus frustrée par la faculté magique de Harold de contrôler les dragons dans l'arène. Elle lui dit de manière très directe de rester hors de son chemin. Elle allait gagner cela. Tous deux étaient dans l'arène, devant une foule de spectateurs excités. Alors même qu'Astrid se préparait à frapper, le dragon trouva Harold, qui fut forcé d'utiliser un de ses tours pour l'assommer plutôt que de le blesser. La sage décida : ce ne serait pas Astrid, la plus talentueuse des Vikings de son âge. Ce serait Harold, le faible, l'avorton. Il serait celui qui participerait à l'examen final, quelque chose qu'il redoutait de tout son cœur. Car la recrue qui réussissait le mieux à l'entraînement gagnait l'honneur (douteux) de tuer son premier dragon devant le village entier.

« Inutile de le dire, ce n'était pas une option dans l'esprit d'Harold. Donc il rangea ses affaires dans un panier et se dirigea vers le gouffre tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il appela le dragon, s'accroupissant à côté d'un gros rocher pour vérifier qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais au lieu de Krokmou, lorsqu'il se leva, il vit Astrid assise devant lui sur le rocher, aiguisant sa hache. Quelque chose avait débordé en elle, et elle était déterminée à découvrir le secret d'Harold. Car elle savait qu'il en avait un. Personne ne devenait aussi bon que lui, _surtout_ pas lui.

« Elle le confronta, déclenchant une série d'événements qui changerait la vie d'Harold pour toujours. Après avoir vu et avoir presque été mutilée par Krokmou, elle prit la fuite, forçant Harold et Krokmou à la kidnapper pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Krokmou, avec son espièglerie habituelle, accomplit une série de manœuvres intenses et volontairement terrifiantes, volant haut dans le ciel avant de plonger droit vers l'océan, comme s'il essayait de la faire tomber. Finalement, tandis qu'ils tournoyaient presque incontrôlablement dans le ciel, Astrid craqua. Elle s'excusa, encore et encore, suppliant Harold de la laisser descendre.

« Comme s'il avait attendu ces mots, Krokmou cessa soudainement, planant doucement dans le ciel. Astrid ouvrit les yeux pour voir la beauté du soleil couchant, et fut emplie d'émerveillement. Krokmou vola plus haut, les faisant traverser les nuages, avant d'émerger dans la nuit éclairée par la pleine lune. Ils survolèrent l'île, voyant les petites lumières briller loin en-dessous d'eux.

« Quelque chose changea alors dans le cœur d'Astrid. Harold n'était pas un avorton inutile. Il avait _entraîné_ un _Furie Nocturne,_ et lui avait présenté un monde dont elle avait toujours ignoré l'existence, voyant sa vie d'au-dessus. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Mais la soirée n'était pas finie. Elle demandait à Harold ce qu'il allait faire pour son examen final lorsque soudain, un son étrange remplit l'air, et Krokmou plongea dans un nuage de brouillard. Décontenancé, Harold lui demanda ce qui se passait, mais le dragon ne fit que secouer la tête. Sorti de nulle part, un Cauchemar Monstrueux apparut, portant un poisson énorme dans ses griffes. Harold et Astrid s'aplatirent contre le dos de Krokmou, tandis que le brouillard étrange semblait soudainement se remplir de centaines de dragons, tous portant apparemment leur proie.

« Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ce n'était pas rassurant pour les deux humains. La horde de dragon évita des colonnes de rochers énormes dans le brouillard, avant qu'une lueur rouge étrange apparaisse au loin. Puis, la source de la lumière fut révélée : c'était le nid des dragons.

« Les dragons entrèrent tous par une fissure dans le flanc de la montagne, émergeant dans une caverne géante emplie d'encore plus de brouillard. Tous les dragons firent tomber leur proie dans ce brouillard, un puits apparemment sans fond. Krokmou les fit voler haut et les cacha derrière une colonne de rochers, et tous trois regardèrent nerveusement le puits qui brillait. Finalement, un dernier dragon entra et lâcha un petit poisson dans le trou, apparemment satisfait de lui-même. Un grognement immense emplit la grotte, et des profondeurs du puits émergea soudainement une énorme tête, ses mâchoires se refermant sur le dragon seul. Harold et Astrid regardèrent avec horreur la créature immense commencer à renifler l'air, comme si elle sentait leur présence. D'un coup, elle s'élança, et Krokmou réussit à peine à échapper à ses dents. Tous les dragons dans le nid s'envolèrent, spiralant vers le sommet de la montagne dans une cacophonie bruyante de hurlements et de rugissements tandis que la grande bête s'élevait encore plus au-dessus du brouillard du trou, tentant d'attraper Krokmou avec les humains sur son dos. Ils s'échappèrent, et lorsque leur état de choc se dissipa, Harold et Astrid réalisèrent ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Le nid était comme une ruche. Tous les dragons étaient les ouvrières, et l'énorme monstre dans la caverne était leur reine. Elle les contrôlait.

Des murmures emplirent la foule lorsque les implications de ce que Rádgatá disait furent saisies. Haku était stupéfait. Les dragons qui attaquaient Heimme étaient-ils aussi sous le contrôle d'une Reine ? Le cauchemar avait-il une chance de se terminer ? Mais Rádgatá n'avait pas fini.

\- Lorsque Krokmou fut à nouveau dans le gouffre, Astrid sauta de son dos. « On va voir ton père ! » Mais Harold savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler du nid à son père, pas encore. Les Vikings tueraient sûrement Krokmou s'ils savaient qu'il était sur leur île. « Il faut bien réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit, lui dit-il. » Cela énerva Astrid. « On vient de trouver le nid des dragons, la chose la plus convoitée depuis que les Vikings sont sur cette île, et toi tu ne veux pas qu'on leur dise ? Quoi, pour qu'on ne touche pas à ton _dragonnet_? T'es sérieux ? » Il l'était. Astrid oublia son outrage, et elle sembla presque aussi impuissante qu'Harold. « On fait quoi alors ? » L'examen final d'Harold était le lendemain, après tout. « Laisse-moi jusqu'à demain. Je trouverai une solution. » Puis elle le frappa, et le choqua en l'embrassant sur la joue. L'air aussi surprise que lui, elle s'en alla en courant dans la nuit, laissant un Harold agréablement surpris dans le gouffre avec un Krokmou à l'air curieux.

* * *

 **Le chapitre en version originale ne s'arrête pas là, mais je l'ai coupé en deux parce qu'il était trop long. Ce qui m'amène à une annonce...**

 **Le chapitre de la semaine sera le dernier. Comme vous le savez, l'auteur a dû arrêter d'écrire, donc malgré le résumé de la fin qu'elle a fait, forcément on reste sur notre faim. De plus, dans quelques chapitres les chapitres commençaient à atteindre un nombre de mots record, le plus grand étant 17 000 mots je crois. Avec ma vie personnelle, je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps d'avoir le temps de traduire 17k mots en deux semaines, ni même 9k si je coupais le chapitre en deux.**

 **Si je le faisais, je bâclerais pour maintenir le rythme, et je ne veux pas infliger cela à ma beta, d'autant qu'elle aussi a une vie personnelle donc je ne peux pas non plus lui demander de corriger un chapitre de 9k mots rempli de fautes.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui aiment cette fic.**


	14. Chapter 12 part 2

**Comme je l'ai dit il y a deux semaines, c'est le dernier chapitre que je publierai. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé, lu et mis cette histoire en favoris. Je tiens aussi à remercier ma beta, PumpkinSpy, parce qu'elle fait un boulot magnifique.**

 **Enfin, je tiens à remercier l'auteur, mathmonkey, pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette histoire. Même si je regrette de ne pas pouvoir la continuer, ça a été un plaisir.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 PARTIE 2

\- Le lendemain, le village entier se rassembla autour de l'arène pour voir Harold massacrer son premier dragon. Son père, le Chef, prononça un petit discours tandis qu'Harold attendait dans le couloir menant à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'arène, l'énorme cage où Harold avait appliqué son savoir des dragons nouvellement découvert de si nombreuses fois. Maintenant, elle devait servir pour tout autre chose, une chose qu'Harold n'avait pas l'intention d'accomplir. Stoik plaisanta un peu, parlant des tendances passées de Harold à tout détruire sur son passage. « Et si quelqu'un est plus que surpris, et plus que fier, c'est bien moi, finit-il, sa voix faisant écho dans le couloir. » Harold se sentait physiquement malade en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire, son cœur empli de tourment.

Le village entier restait silencieux par anticipation nerveuse tandis que Rádgatá parlait. Haku réalisa qu'à un moment dans son histoire, les dragons n'avaient plus semblé être les ennemis. Ils étaient plus mal compris qu'autre chose, comme le garçon dans son histoire, supposa-t-il, songeant au temps qu'il avait passé avec le dragon noir de Rádgatá ce matin dans la forêt. C'était clairement une créature effrayante, mais avec un côté gentil et plus pacifique, sans parler de son sens de l'humour évident. Tous les dragons étaient-ils ainsi ? Avec des personnalités propres, avec leurs propres pensées et perspectives sur le monde ? Haku secoua la tête, essayant de faire taire ses pensées pour écouter Rádgatá continuer son histoire.

\- Astrid descendit à côté de lui. « Méfie-toi de ce dragon. » Regardant à travers les barreaux son père assis dans le siège de cérémonie du Chef, Harold répondit : « C'est pas tellement le dragon qui m'inquiète. » Profondément inquiète, elle demanda : « Tu comptes faire quoi ? » « Mettre fin à tout cela. Je dois au moins essayer, dit-il douloureusement. Astrid, si j'arrive pas à... à _m'en sortir,_ Krokmou ne doit pas tomber entre leurs mains. » Révélant pour une fois ses véritables sentiments, Astrid ne put s'empêcher d'en dire plus. « J'y veillerai. Et toi, promets-moi de t'en sortir. » Mais Harold ne pouvait pas lui promettre cela, et avant qu'il puisse répondre, Gueulfor, le forgeron et entraîneur, s'approcha. « C'est le moment, Harold. Casse la baraque. » Sombre, Harold entra dans l'arène lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, plaçant son casque sur sa tête et saisissant un bouclier et une petite dague de l'étagère d'armes au centre de la cage.

« Déterminé, Harold annonça, juste assez fort pour être entendu : « On peut y aller. », faisant face à une grande porte verrouillée. Lentement, le verrou lourd s'ouvrit, et des profondeurs de sa cage un Cauchemar Monstrueux sortit, son corps entier recouvert de flammes. Furieux, il parcourut l'arène, grimpant la tête en bas sur les barreaux et les chaînes qui formaient le haut de la cage et crachant du feu sur la foule de Vikings, qui s'écartèrent juste à temps. Finalement, il retourna au centre de l'arène et se rabaissa au sol, le feu sur sa peau disparaissant graduellement tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Harold, regardant la dague et le bouclier du garçon. La foule se tut, anticipant le combat imminent, mais au lieu d'élever sa lame contre la créature énorme, Harold jeta délibérément son arme sur le côté, comme son bouclier. Curieux, le Cauchemar Monstrueux s'arrêta, alors même que la foule de Vikings commençait à murmurer frénétiquement, et Stoik la Brute se pencha en avant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Le Cauchemar se rapprocha, regardant le casque de Harold. « Ça va, t'inquiète, t'inquiète… lui dit-il pour le calmer, avant de retirer son casque et de regarder son père dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas l'un des leurs. » Il jeta son casque au sol, et avec un clang qui fit écho, il renonça à sa place dans la tribu.

« Choqués, de nombreux Vikings haletèrent, se demandant à quoi le garçon pensait. Tandis que le Cauchemar regardait Harold avec un intérêt nouveau, la foule se tourna pour regarder son Chef. Se mettant en colère, Stoik dit : « Le combat s'arrête. » Harold n'en avait pas l'intention, cependant. « Non ! Je tiens à ce que tout le village voie ça. » La frénésie des Vikings augmenta, tandis qu'il continuait, les pupilles du dragon s'élargissant tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement de la main tendue d'Harold. « Ils sont pas du tout comme on croit, dit-il fermement, faisant de son mieux pour garder le Cauchemar calme. On n'a aucune raison de vouloir leur mort. » Explosant de furie, Stoik sauta de son siège et abattit son marteau sur les barreaux de la cage, les tordant avec un gros _bang,_ criant : « J'ai dit, _LE COMBAT S'ARRÊTE !_ »

« Surpris, les pupilles du Cauchemar redevinrent des fentes et il tenta de mordre le bras d'Harold, le sort brisé. Harold sauta en arrière avec un cri, et prit la fuite tandis que le dragon crachait du feu sur lui. Il courut jusqu'à l'étagère d'armes pour prendre un bouclier mais le dragon était presque sur lui, et il renversa l'étagère avec sa patte. Paniquée, Astrid glissa une hache sous la porte et se glissa dans l'ouverture, saisissant un marteau de l'étagère d'armes et la jetant à la tête du Cauchemar, le faisant se retourner et la pourchasser. Stoik écarta la foule pour passer, courant jusqu'à la porte de l'arène et l'ouvrant d'une seule main, faisant la même chose avec la porte intérieure. « Par ici ! cria-t-il, et Astrid courut jusqu'à lui, atteignant le couloir. » Harold la suivit, mais avant qu'il puisse les atteindre, le Cauchemar arrosa l'encadrement de la porte avec un jet de feu brûlant, et il tomba en arrière tandis que le dragon bondissait sur lui, le piégeant sous ses griffes énormes. Soudain, un sifflement extrêmement familier résonna, et avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir le côté de la cage de l'arène explosa et une masse noire vola dans le trou, entrant dans la fumée qui montait.

« Plus tard, Harold se demanderait comment Krokmou avait réussi à sortir du gouffre et à trouver l'arène, mais pour le moment, il était simplement stupéfait que son dragon soit venu se battre pour lui. Le Cauchemar fut éloigné de lui et du nuage de fumée alors que le dragon noir plus petit s'accrochait à son dos, griffant et mordant. Les Vikings eurent leur premier aperçu d'un Furie Nocturne tandis que Krokmou se battait pour protéger Harold. Le Cauchemar jeta Krokmou sur le sol et tenta de l'attaquer tandis qu'il était vulnérable, mais le Furie Nocturne le repoussa, sautant sur ses pieds et se plaçant entre le Cauchemar en colère et Harold, rugissant d'avertissement, gardant l'autre dragon éloigné de son humain. Finalement, le Cauchemar se retourna et s'enfuit, vaincu, et Harold courut jusqu'à Krokmou, qui semblait méfiant tandis que les Vikings commençaient à se déverser dans l'arène, leurs armes brandies alors qu'il se précipitaient pour attaquer. « Go! cria-t-il au Furie Nocturne, qui refusa de le laisser. »

« Stoik brandit son marteau et chargea Krokmou, qui chargea aussi, renversant plusieurs Vikings sans efforts tandis qu'il se concentrait sur le Chef humain qui courait vers lui. Il bondit sur le père de Harold, les faisant rouler. « Krokmou ! _Non_ _!_ cria Harold tandis que le Furie Nocturne coinçait le Viking énorme, se redressant et inhalant, le sifflement familier du gaz qui se construisait dans sa gorge atteignant les oreilles de tout le monde. « _NON !_ hurla Harold, et, décontenancé, Krokmou ferma sa bouche, regardant son dragonnier. » En un instant, les Vikings se précipitèrent sur lui, éloignant Krokmou de Stoik et le bloquant au sol. Astrid dut retenir Harold tandis qu'il se débattait pour atteindre son dragon, voulant désespérément les empêcher de faire du mal à son meilleur ami. Se relevant en trébuchant, son père prit une hache qu'un autre Viking lui tendit, mais après avoir rencontré le regard du Furie Nocturne, il la redonna à l'autre homme, criant : « Mettez-le avec les autres ! » Puis son regard enragé se fixa sur Harold.

Le peuple de Heimme était stupéfait. Ça faisait presque trop à encaisser, mais Rádgatá n'avait pas encore fini. Le pire était encore à venir.

\- Stoik releva Harold et le poussa dans le Grand Hall qui s'assombrissait, le faisant trébucher. Harold n'oublierait jamais la conversation qui suivit, qui devint rapidement une dispute. « Il me protégeait ! Il n'a rien de dangereux ! cria Harold. » « Ils ont tué des _centaines_ des nôtres ! » Son père se pencha en avant, le visage sombre de rage. « Et on a tué des milliers des leurs ! répondit Harold en criant avec une intensité identique. Ils font que se défendre, c'est tout ! essaya-t-il d'expliquer tandis que son père recommençait à faire les cent pas. Ils viennent nous piller parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. S'ils ne rapportent pas assez à manger, eux-mêmes se font manger en rentrant. Ils ne sont pas tout seuls sur leur île, papa, y'a une sorte de dragon- »

« Son père l'interrompit avec une expression terrifiante. « Leur _île ?_ Tu as pu atteindre leur nid, murmura-t-il brusquement. » Harold réalisa qu'il en avait trop dit. « Comment tu l'as trouvé ?! tonna Stoik. » « Non, non je n'ai rien fait, Krokmou, c'est lui, seul un dragon peut trouver le chemin. » Le regard furieux de son père se transforma en une expression effrayante tandis qu'il réalisait. Harold comprit aussitôt, et essaya d'arrêter son père énorme tandis qu'il se retournait et s'éloignait de lui. « Non, non arrête, non, s'il te plaît papa ! cria-t-il, paniquant. C'est un truc, t'as jamais vu ça. T'as aucune idée de ce qui vous attend ! » Il saisit le bras géant de son père, essayant de l'arrêter. « Papa, s'il te plaît, ce coup-ci tu ne pourras pas gagner, j'te jure que c'est vrai ! » Stoik ne répondit pas tandis qu'il marchait. « Papa, non. _Une seule fois dans ta vie, tu veux bien écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ?!_ » Son père le repoussa d'un mouvement de son bras, l'envoyant au sol. Harold regarda la silhouette de Stoik dans l'encadrement de la porte, le moment se gravant dans sa mémoire. « Tu te mets du côté de ces animaux, dit le Chef furieux d'une voix glacée. Tu n'es pas un Viking... et encore moins mon fils. » Sur cela, il se retourna et poussa les portes du hall géantes, sa voix faisant écho dans le village tandis qu'il criait aux Vikings de préparer les bateaux.

Aeri regarda tous les visages qui la regardaient si intensément, et un sentiment étrange se répandit dans sa poitrine. Elle avait réussi se distancer du fait que c'était l'histoire de son père, mais c'était toujours étrange de voir qu'elle avait réussi à captiver tant de personnes si viscéralement opposées à la notion de _ne pas_ combattre les dragons. Eh bien, il y avait encore un combat de dragon, mais le soleil de couchait, et elle voulait retrouver Sombren.

Étirant ses bras et faisant rouler ses épaules, elle s'écarta du comptoir d'une poussée, regardant les yeux élargis de Haku et Vasara avant de se tourner pour regarder la foule. _Le village entier doit être là,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Je pense que c'est un bon endroit pour s'arrêter aujourd'hui, pas vous ?

Aussitôt, les villageois commencèrent à protester.

\- Non !

\- Vous devez finir l'histoire !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser attendre comme ça !

Elle leva une main et tout le monde se tut.

\- Je suis fatiguée, et j'imagine que je vous ai gardés occupés suffisamment longtemps. Je reviendrai demain, et je vous dirai à tous comment l'histoire se finit. Croyez-moi, elle est loin d'être finie.

Souriant malicieusement, elle leur fit signe de partir.

\- Allez, ouste, dit-elle gentiment.

Grommelant et lui jetant des regards frustrés, le peuple de Heimme s'éloigna lentement, et Aeri se retourna vers la table, se préparant à remettre son armure.

Haku la regarda, toujours stupéfait. Elle défit quelques boucles, soulevant son armure de torse, lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux. Se retournant, lui, Rádgatá et Vasara furent surpris de voir Vahna debout là, flanquée d'Asti et Alkaa, qui regardaient toutes les deux Aeri avec émerveillement.

\- Quelle histoire intéressante, commença la vielle femme, se rapprochant.

Rádgatá hocha simplement la tête.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas revenir avec moi à ma maison pour que je puisse regarder tes points de suture ?

 _Des points de suture ?_ se demanda Haku, confus.

Rádgatá répondit :

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il m'a attendue toute la journée, je ne veux pas le laisser seul plus longtemps.

\- Ça fait un moment, insista la vieille femme.

\- Je me suis occupée de la blessure, dit patiemment Rádgatá. Elle semble bien cicatriser.

\- Allons, tu n'as certainement pas l'intention de les retirer toi-même ?

\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois que je devrais faire quelque chose comme ça.

Voyant le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Vahna, Rádgatá céda.

\- D'accord. Vous pouvez les vérifier ici, maintenant, avant que je remette mon armure.

La vieille femme souleva un sourcil, jetant un œil à Haku, avant de retourner son intention sur Rádgatá.

\- En es-tu sûre ?

L'étrangère plus-très-étrangère souleva un sourcil en retour.

\- N'étiez-vous pas justement en train de me convaincre que vous deviez les voir ?

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Vasara, dit-elle en se tournant vers la sœur de Haku, qui eut l'air surprise qu'on lui parle. As-tu un tabouret ? Rádgatá est un peu trop grande pour que je puisse voir sa blessure.

C'était vrai, Vahna faisait vingt centimètres de moins que Rádgatá, qui eut l'air amusée. Vasara se retourna et recommença à regarder l'armure de torse, faisant courir ses doigts sur les zones rembourrées et hochant la tête, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Sans rien ajouter, Rádgatá défit plusieurs lacets sur le devant de sa combinaison de corps de cuir et de vêtement et dégagea son épaule droite de sa manche. Les yeux de Haku s'élargirent en voyant l'étendue douce de sa peau nue, jusqu'à ce que son regard se fixe sur une longue ligne de points de suture propres courant sur son biceps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

 _Ça allait laisser une cicatrice._

Rádgatá souleva à nouveau un sourcil, et Haku sentit ses joues rougir. _Que..._

\- Des pirates, répondit-elle simplement, le laissant plus décontenancé que jamais.

\- Tu l'as bandée ? lui demandait Vahna.

\- Aujourd'hui est le premier jour sans, répondit-elle, détournant le regard de Haku.

\- Eh bien, la coupure semble bien cicatriser.

La vieille femme la toucha et Rádgatá grimaça. Remarquant cela, elle continua :

\- Viens me voir dans quelques jours et on verra si ces points sont prêts à être retirés.

\- Bien sûr.

Rádgatá utilisa sa main gauche pour repasser sa manche par-dessus son épaule. Haku se surprit à fixer une chaîne en or fine sur son cou qui disparut lorsqu'elle refit les lacets de sa combinaison de corps, et détourna rapidement le regard, seulement pour voir Vahna qui le regardait d'un air entendu. Légèrement embarrassé, il regarda le sol. Le sol ne représentait aucun danger.

Aeri se leva et sourit tandis que Vasara lui tendait son armure de torse, la regardant d'un air avide alors qu'elle la repassait par-dessus ses épaules, bouclant toutes les sangles et remuant les épaules pour la mettre en place. Saisissant son casque sur le comptoir, elle souhaita bonne soirée à Vasara, Vahna, Asti et Alka avant de se tourner vers Haku, qui fixait le sol pour une raison inconnue.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle, et il leva la tête comme s'il était surpris de la voir.

\- Prêt ?

\- Eh bien, je t'ai promis d'aller voler, non ?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Vasara les interrompit, derrière eux.

\- _Voler ?_ Tu veux dire, sur ton _dragon ?_

Étirant le cou pour regarder derrière elle, elle sourit à la femme plus petite, qui semblait incrédule.

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ?

Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle secoua rapidement la tête.

\- Euh, non, ça va. Peut-être une autre fois.

Aeri ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que la forgeronne se tournait vers son frère.

\- Tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Eh bien, ils ne m'ont pas tué la dernière fois, si ?

\- Je suppose...

Elle ne semblait pas entièrement convaincue, donc Aeri la rassura.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le ramènerai sain et sauf.

\- Ouais, dit Haku. A tout à l'heure, si tu es encore debout.

\- Probablement, dit Vasara, retrouvant son calme.

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure, dit Haku, se retournant vers Aeri. Prête ?

\- Si tu l'es.

Vasara les regarda remonter la rue, son frère à côté de l'étrangère grande et mystérieuse, avec son casque unique sous un bras. Elle regretta son attitude envers _Missti Einn,_ mais se demandait toujours si elle pouvait faire confiance à l'autre femme. Son frère semblait lui faire confiance, allant même au point _d'adorer_ sa compagnie. Ce qui était intéressant, Haku n'avait jamais vraiment montré d'intérêt envers une seule des femmes du village auparavant.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était si différente. _Qui sait ?_ Haussant les épaules, Vasara se retourna vers sa forge, reprenant son marteau et se remettant au travail.

OOO

Mais Vasara n'était pas la seule à regarder Haku et Rádgatá sortir du village. Les yeux marron d'Ajaa s'étrécirent en les voyant marcher côte à côte, parlant et riant. Haku semblait adorer la compagnie de l'étrangère, ce qui contrariait ses plans. Même si elle ne pouvait plus compter sur son « amitié » avec Vasara pour se rapprocher de Haku, elle avait toujours l'intention de gagner son cœur, et si ce n'était pas avec sa personnalité, ce serait avec ses charmes. Sans aucun doute, Ajaa savait qu'elle était la plus belle femme de Heimme, avec des cheveux blonds bouclés, des gros yeux et des lèvres sensuelles. Elle avait au moins une demi-douzaine de prétendants de son âge qui lui mangeaient dans la paume, sans parler des hommes célibataires (et parfois pas célibataires) plus vieux du village, alors pourquoi pas Haku ?

Elle allait juste devoir redoubler d'efforts. En attendant, elle allait devoir attendre et faire de son mieux pour garder l'étrangère _étrange._ Si elle pouvait trouver une faille dans l'histoire de la grande femme, dans son personnage, elle pouvait l'utiliser pour persuader les autres villageois de chasser l'étrangère pour elle. Puis, Haku lui appartiendrait certainement. Un sourire méchant se répandit sur son visage, et elle se détourna d'un air suffisant, ses doutes disparaissant. Ce que cette vieille femme pensait n'importait pas. Quiconque qui fréquentait les dragons était visiblement une menace, visiblement fou, et visiblement pas digne de confiance. _Il est temps de se mettre au travail._


End file.
